How We Could Have Met
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP
Summary: Series of oneshots of different ways Percy and Annabeth could have met. All mortals. AU. This is my first one so please go easy on me. Please Review. Rated T for no reason, it's more like K . T for kissing later on.
1. Rug

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this isn't so good. My promt was Rug. Hopefully I'll have better stories up. Go easy on me its my first one. **

Rug, the first word that registered in my still half-asleep brain as I made my way to the couch with a cup of coffee. That rug, really needed to get replaced. It was beat up and worn down. From my place on my couch I looked down and examined it more closely, feeling more awake as I sipped my steaming cup. The bright Saturday morning sunlight filtered through the windows of my apartment shining directly on my worn out rug. I should buy a new one I thought to myself. This one's really old and I'm throwing a dinner party later in the week, I should get another one. That of course brought to my mind all the other things that I should have done that I was too lazy or busy to do before. I made a mental checklist, do the laundry, get food, pay rent, clean my room and buy a new rug. I nodded firmly to myself, I was not going to laze around today, I would be productive. I drank my last bit and sighed, closing my eyes. Then I opened them and stood up with resolve. I went to the kitchen and started my work. It was around noon when I was finally done with all my chores around the house. My stomach growled telling me it was time to eat something. I decided to take a shower first, then donning jeans and a sweatshirt, I made myself a sandwich. Looking around my house, I felt proud of my accomplishment. I wasn't a clean person so doing all this work was pretty impressive. I grabbed my phone, keys and wallet before heading out the door.

A slightly chilly breeze hit my face as I stepped out of the apartment building. I decided to go rug shopping first. I drove around until I found a decent furniture store and went inside. It was quiet, not too many people were there, and the dim lighting was in stark contrast to the bright world outside. I stepped cautiously, careful not to break anything. A cheerful assistant with brown hair and a name tag that read Mia, came up to me beaming.

"And what can I help you with today," she asked.

"Um, I need a new rug." I answered.

She looked me up and down before saying, "Right this way." She walked ahead throwing back a wink. I cautiously followed her.

"These are all the rugs we have in stock now," Mia gestured, fluttering her eyelashes she asked, "What type are you looking for."

Feeling a bit creeped out I said, "Oh, I'd hate to bother you and I think, I got it from here, Thanks for your help."

She stepped closer to me, "Don't worry its not a bother, I don't usually meet handsome guys like you here anyway," she flirted.

"Um, right, Uh," I stuttered looking around for something I could use as an excuse or just to get away from her.

A little ways off, I noticed a young curly-blonde woman, who was shifting uncomfortably, and I soon saw the reason. A young man, an employee, was obviously flirting with her. I could see why, she was attractive, lean and lightly tanned, and her hair, especially caught my eye. She turned and our eyes met, I was surprised to see stormy grey eyes bearing down on me. She suddenly squealed and smiled, making her way over to me and giving me a hug.

"Baby, when did you get here," she practically flung herself on me, speaking in a high-pitched voice.

I was so surprised, I honestly had never seen this girl before in my life. I looked down at her, I was a bit taller, and she glared at me.

"Oh," I said, comprehension dawning on me.

"Sorry babe, I uh was about to call you," I answered.

She beamed at me, "It's fine baby, come on lets look at the," she glanced around quickly "rugs."

Mia shot her an annoyed look while the male employee, who was talking to the blonde earlier glared at me. They both turned and left. As soon as they turned to corner, she detached herself from me. Oddly enough I missed the warmth.

"Sorry about that," She said straightening her clothes, "but that guy was annoying me so much I thought I was going to punch him."

"No problem, you saved me too, that girl was starting to creep me out." I answered truthfully,

She laughed, I might have noticed how it sounded like an angel, "Yeah, I saw, she was practically draping herself over you. It's also kind of why I chose you."

"Yeah, no you really saved me, I was about to make a break for it."

She nodded thoughtfully, "I can't believe they fell for it, I mean honestly, you looked so shocked that I would have thought that they would have seen through it."

"Hey, give me a break, I wasn't expecting that, and anyway I'm pretty sure Mia or whatever would fall for anything, she didn't strike me as the intellectual type, she fluttered her eyelashes so much, I was starting to think she had an eye problem."

"Yeah that Andrew dude was listing off pick up lines like it was his job, I swear he asked for my number in ten different ways."

They both laughed at that.

"Percy Jackson," I said extending my hand.

"Annabeth Chase," she responded.

"What are you here for," I asked.

"Well, I recently moved into a new apartment so I was just browsing around. What about you?"

"I need a new rug," I stated, "want to help me out."

She rose her eyebrow and I blushed, "I mean if you want, you don't, I mean, if he comes, I, nevermind," I stuttered.

She laughed again, "Don't worry, I'll help you out, besides, " she said winking, "you never know when I might have to save you again."

We laughed and she helped me look through to find one I liked. I found out that her favorite color was grey but that she had always loved sea-green. That led to an explanation of my favorite, which was blue. The more we talked and laughed, the more I realised how comfortable we were together, and how her eyes sparkled when she laughed and how she bit her lip when she concentrated. We eventually found a blue-green one that I liked and a soft grey color for her. As we walked around I learned that she was working for an architectural firm and how she always wanted to be an architect. In turn I told her about my love of the sea and my work as a marine biologist on a rescue squad for marine animals. In the end, we had a cart full of things that she could use in her new apartment and a few things for me. When we approached the register we saw that Mia was manning it. As our turn approached I turned to whisper in Annabeth's ear,

"Lights, camera, action."

She giggled, "It's showtime"

We went up to the counter and started unloading our cart. Mia's smile became fixed and she openly glared at Annabeth.

"Did you find everything all right," Mia asked coldly.

"Yep, sure did, right babe," I put an arm around Annabeth.

She leaned into me, "Absolutely."

I couldn't help thinking how right that felt, we paid for our things and someone came around with a bigger cart to accommodate the bigger pieces of furniture. That someone turned out to be Andrew. He glared at me as he loaded stuff into the cart,

"Do you need help getting this outside," he asked rigidly.

Annabeth smiled and put a hand on my chest, "No. I think we got it, right babe."

I tried not to realize how close we were and answered, "Yeah, I got it."

I wheeled the cart out and we stepped outside laughing.

"Oh my god, did you see her face,"

"Yeah, she looked like she was slapped in the face,"

"More like she has just gotten fired, she was so mad,"

"What about him he looked like he was constipated,"

I tried to imitate his face, and Annabeth burst out laughing again. I might have had a warm feeling in me for making her laugh.

We walked to her car and I helped unload her things. There were a few things that didn't fit however.

"I'll take these in my car and I'll come with you to help unload," I offered.

She nodded and asked, "Are you sure, I mean I'm sure you have other things to do..." She trailed off.

I shook my head, "It's completely fine, plus you saved my life so I owe you,"

She smiled at that, "Technically you helped me out to, but if you're sure, " I nodded vigorously, "then that's cool."

"Where do you live?"

She told me the name and I was shocked to find out that where I lived too. I told her as much and she said,

"Wow, I can't believe it, but this makes things easier."

We drove to our apartment building and I found out her apartment was only a few doors away from mine. I helped her unload the stuff from her car and haul it up to her place.

Once everything was in she helped me with my rug. I took out the old one and she walked in with the new one. I saw her look around the apartment and was suddenly really happy that I had taken the time to clean it earlier.

"Nice place," she appraised. I might have glowed from the compliment.

Once everything was in place again and she was turning to leave I stopped her.

"Hey do you want a cup of coffee," I asked suddenly nervous.

"I hate to be a bother," she replied hesitantly,

"Not at all, plus I owe you."

She raised an eyebrow, "I think you've owed me enough."

"Then maybe this is an invitation," I answered shyly.

She smiled, "In that case, I accept."

LINE BREAK

I walked into the furniture store, it was dimly lit and quiet. I went straight to the rug section, browsing through the options.

"Do you need any help," a voice asked.

I turned to see a woman with brown hair with the nametag of Mia. I smirked as her eyes widened in surprise.

"No, I'm good unless you have options for rugs that work well in children's rooms," I answered.

She was about to respond when a young woman with curly blonde hair walked in. Her grey eyes met mine as she stalked across the store, ignoring the shocked face of a man named Andrew. She made her way over to me.

"Sorry, I'm late but Silena's class started a little late."

I smiled and pecked her on the lips. We walked out later hand in hand with a small pink rug and smiles on our faces.

**A****/N: Well what did you think. Please review! Pretty please, I would love to have some feedback.**

**Also if you have prompts please tell me! I like working off them.**

**I'll update soon hopefully! Bye! **


	2. Pick-up-lines

**A/N: Hey guys this is my second oneshot. I want to thank those who reviewed, I really, really appreciated it (I was squealing for like five minutes straight). This prompt was Pick-up-lines. I'm still open to prompts if anyone has any. **

**Well here goes nothing.**

"Hey girl, that ass is out of this world, etcetera, etcetera." I said tiredly slipping into the stool next to the girl.

She raised her eyebrow, "etcetera, etcetera."

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, you know the whole spiel, the guy says something along those lines, the girl gets offended, and slaps the guy, I was hoping to bypass all that," then a thought occurred to me,

"Hey you won't slap me right."

She chuckled, "No, I'm not, but I want to know why you came up to me with a bad pick up line that even you are not interested in."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, you can blame my super amazing friends for that," I ended sarcastically.

She nodded for me to continue.

"Well, they dared me to go up to a girl and say a dirty and bad pick up line because, being who they are, they like to torture me and they know how much I hate them," I explained.

"You absolutely hate them?" she questioned.

"Well, yeah, they're rude and insensitive, and demeaning to the girl. My mom raised me better than that." I said disgusted.

She smiled at me, "Well, your thought is very chivalrous, but if you don't mind me asking, why choose me."

I was about to respond when the barista showed up.

"Hey handsome, what would you like," she leaned closer.

"Um, nothing, I'm good." I said.

"But surely..." I cut her off, "If you want you can get me water okay," I said firmly.

She huffed and stalked away.

The girl turned to me, "I'm sure _she_ wouldn't mind a pick up line."

I nodded, "That's why I chose you, you look like a sensible person and won't actually take me seriously, the most I would get is a slap,"

"Plus," I added murmuring to myself. "They were counting on it."

"What was that," she asked.

"My friends were counting on me going to you anyway, they wouldn't leave me alone after they saw me looking at you," I said bitterly. Then realising what I had just said I blushed,

"I mean...I didn't...Uh..Sorry.." I stammered out, mentally face palming myself. Truth was that they were right, I had noticed the blonde curly haired beauty when I had walked in. She was really beautiful, tall, slim, with intense grey eyes.

She laughed, "No, It's fine. I'm Annabeth."

I grinned back, "Percy."

"So what brings you here Percy, you don't seem that excited" she asked.

"My friends thought they should drag me out of my house so here I am, I wouldn't have come otherwise, what about you?"

"Oh same reason, my friend threw this party in one of the party rooms and I was dragged along, It got too crowded in there so I left to get some air."

I was about to reply when a girl with black hair came out,

"Annabeth! There you are."

"Hey Thals, I needed some air."

"Annabeth! Where have you been," another girl cried rushing out.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Relax guys, I'm fine, just needed some air."

"Who's that," Thals, I think, said.

"Guys this is Percy and Percy this is Thalia and Piper." she introduced.

I gave a small wave, "Hey."

"So Percy, you here alone?" Piper asked.

"No my friends are here too," I pointed out my friends who were staring right at us, when they realized we were looking back they shifted their gazes.

"Why don't you join us." Piper offered.

I looked back at my friends and waved at them to come. They made their way over.

"Do you guys want to join their party," I asked. A variety of sures were heard. Piper lead us into one of the big party rooms in the bar. There were a lot of people in their but somehow she lead us to a place to sit and we were joined by two other girls.

"This is Hazel and Calypso, I'm Piper, this is Thalia and that's Annabeth." She gestured introducing everyone.

"Well I'm Percy, that's Jason, Frank and Leo." I listed.

Piper turned to Jason. "Hey want to dance." Jason looked surprised and nodded mutely.

Piper laughed as she pulled him out to the dance floor. Thalia rolled her eyes,

"Typical." Everyone laughed and then started talking with each other. In a little while Hazel and Frank had gone to the dance floor and Leo and Calypso had gone to get drinks leaving Annabeth and me sitting there. I turned to her,

"Wanna get out of here."

She nodded fervently, stood up and grabbed my hand leading me through the crowd and out into the night air.

My skin burned where she had touched it.

"Thank god, we are out of there." she said.

I agreed, "I know, I'm not a fan of clubs."

We started walking down the street together talking and laughing all the while. I learned a lot more about her and told her quite a bit about myself. We reached the end of the stretch of sidewalk and I realised we had been out walking for about fifteen minutes.

Annabeth checked her phone,

"Oh shoot, we have been out for a long time."

"Yeah, strangely I don't have texts or calls from any of my friends." I commented.

She frowned, "neither do I, but we better head back, I need to make sure they are not drunk and stuff."

I nodded, and as much as I hated to leave she was right, I had to make sure they were okay, "Yeah we better check up on them."

We walked back and entered the club once more.

"Percy!" a slightly drunk Leo came out arm and arm with Calypso.

I shook my head, "dude you're drunk," beside him Calypso giggled.

"Cal, your drunk too." Annabeth stated.

Calypso shook her head, "No I'm not, you said you would make sure."

"No I said I would make sure that you didn't do anything crazy," Annabeth respond.

"Well I'm not," Leo declared.

"Yeah you are," I argued back.

"But you said you would make sure I wouldn't do anything crazy." he accused.

I laughed, "No I said I wouldn't let you do anything crazy without me recording it and uploading on Youtube."

He scowled at me while Annabeth laughed. Did I mention I love her laugh.

"Way to be responsible,"

"Leo you should know I am not that responsible. Now come on,"

We dragged them around and rounded up our friends. Thalia was also slightly drunk. Frank and Hazel were not so much but a little tipsy and so were Jason and Piper.

After sending them off in their various cabs Annabeth and I were left alone again.

I turned to her,

"It was really nice meeting you,"

She nodded and bit her lip, god could she get any more adorable, "Same here, I had a great night."

She smiled shyly and a piece of her golden hair fell in front of her face. I reached out and pulled it back, my hand lingering on her cheek. She stepped closer. So did I. We both leaned in at the same time.

-LINEBREAK-

"Hey baby, I hope there's a fireman around, cause you're smokin'!"

The blonde turned around rolling her eyes,

"I thought you hated pick up lines like these."

I nodded and took a step closer, "I do, but they are starting to grow on me."

"Why," she asked also stepping closer.

"Because, they actually helped me get a amazing girl."

"This is the part where I slap you."

"Or," I suggested stepping closer and slipping my arm around her waist, "you could kiss me."

She hit my chest playfully but leaned in all the same. "Maybe I will."

**A/N: Yeah the kiss was a little abrupt but I wanted to try it out anyway. How was this one? Good, bad, worse... Please review. **

**Hopefully I'll update soon. See ya for now :)**


	3. Hair Dryers

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter, from Annabeth's point of view this time. Prompt was hair dryer (I know it doesn't follow it too well but hey I tried). Hope you guys like it and I'm still looking for prompts if you have any.**

"Hair dryers are the most annoyingist things ever," my friend Piper announced. I rolled my eyes.

"Piper hurry up I'm going to be late." I glanced at my watch, I needed to be at work in ten minutes and it took five to get there. Piper had been holed up in the bathroom for almost ten minutes fussing over the fact that her hair dryer wasn't working. Stupid hair dryer was going to make me late, I hated being late and normally I was ahead of the game but I had overslept and missed my alarm. Piper came out the bathroom with her hair still half dripping wet and opened her mouth to say something but I immediately rushed in and proceeded to get ready in an extremely rushed fashion. I checked over my appearance, it wasn't too bad, I thought. I considered doing something to my hair but decided to leave it down in all its tangled glory because I didn't have the time. I rushed out again to get my bag. Piper shook her head at me as I practically ran out of the dorm.

I arrived at Sally's Coffee shop just in time for my shift. I hastily put on my apron and made my way to the register.

"Hey James, I'll take it from here." I told him. He nodded and left to go on a break. Just as I finished taking an order from a business woman, the door dinged to reveal a handsome man. He was tall, muscular with raven black windswept hair. When he turned toward me I saw the most gorgeous sea green eyes. Oh my god. He was hot. He smiled in a friendly way coming up to the register where I was pretty sure I was having a heart attack. Not to mention I looked like crap.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Hey," I responded, I couldn't help smiling back despite my nervousness.

"So, what's good here, I just moved here so…" he left it off.

"Well, the pumpkin spice latte is the special for the month," I told him "but everything here is great, so I'm sure you'll like whatever you choose."

He considered for a bit then responded, "Well I think I'll have your special for the month."

I nodded and punched keys into the register, "What size?"

"Small"

After he paid I grabbed a cup and a pen and asked him his name.

"Percy," he flashed another smile. I wrote that down and told him he would get it soon and he went to wait in one of the booths. When I called his name later he picked up his cup and shooting me another smile said, "Thanks Annabeth."

LINEBREAK

I walked into work anxiously. Not that I was hoping for a certain green-eyed someone to show up, not at all. I went to the register like usual but he didn't come in, he didn't show for a long time. That got me a little worried, what if he didn't like the coffee, or what if he didn't want to see me again. What was that remark all about last time, he had said my name, but that wasn't too weird, it was on my name tag and… I told myself to stop over analyzing this. I had always been level headed and I did not get all mushy over guys. Then why was Percy affecting me so much. I sighed. I looked at the time which revealed my break was going to be in five minutes. The door dinged and I held my breath as Percy walked in. he was still as amazing as ever, but I could see that his hair was damp. He walked over,

"Hey Annabeth,"

I raised an eyebrow then asked, "Are we on a first name basis now."

He blushed slightly but nodded all the same, "Of course"

"So what do you want," I asked.

"Hey Annabeth your on break, I can take this one if you want," James offered.

"Its fine, I'll take this and then go," I replied.

I turned back to Percy expectantly.

"You're on break?" he questioned.

"Yes, and now you're cutting into my time so tell me your order," I replied jokingly.

He smiled and pretended to rub his chin,"Hmmm, let me think."

"Percy, just order,"

He grinned back and ordered a sandwich and coffee. I punched in the order then went to take off my apron. I made myself a cappuccino and walked to one of the booths. A moment later Percy showed up with his order,

"Mind if I join you?"

I consented and he slid in the seat across from me.

"So," he asked "you go to NYU? What's your major?"

"Yeah I'm majoring in architecture, what about you?"

"Marine biology," he grinned.

I was surprised; he didn't strike me as a biology type. We got to talking after that and I learned a lot about him. I also found out why he was late, he had swim practice. Before I knew it my break was over and it was time for me to go back to work. Percy slipped a napkin into my hand,

"Thanks Annabeth, see ya later." And with that he left, with me staring at the napkin in my hand which had a ten digit code on it.

LINEBREAK

Over the next few days Percy and I chatted a lot and he might have received a cup with a ten digit number on it too. He always sat with me during my breaks if he could. On the last day of the week, Friday, I stepped out into the cold November air after my shift with the intention of taking a brisk walk around central park before heading to my dorm. I started my walk finally able to think in peace. My thoughts, unfortunately, stubbornly stayed around a raven haired green eyed someone. In fact I was so into my thought that I almost didn't notice someone walking into me. Looking up I saw that it was the said someone.

"Sorry about- hey Annabeth, what are you doing," Percy asked.

"Taking a walk," I replied still a little surprised that he should be the one I almost walk into.

"Can I join you?" He stepped into pace beside me as I nodded. A sudden gust of wind made me shiver and regret that I hadn't grabbed a better sweater. Percy noticed and offered me his jacket.

"No, I'm fine, besides you'll get cold."

"I'll be fine, take it," he insisted, and then wrapped the jacket around me. It smelled like him, like the ocean.

We sat down on a bench to rest and the wind blew again. Percy pulled me closer wrapping his arm around me. I looked up at him. He smiled down at me. We met in the middle. Kissing Percy was better than I had imagined. I felt like melting. After we pulled away he hugged me closer and murmured into my hair,

"I've wanted to do that for a long time,"

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "Ever since I saw you, with your beautiful grey eyes and curly blond hair."

I leaned in to kiss him once more; we sat for a bit as he played with my hair.

"I love your hair," he told me, "I love your eyes, your personality, and I love everything about you."

He looked down at me straight into my eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied giving him another kiss. As we walked out of the park I couldn't help thinking that maybe broken hairdryers were not such a bad thing after all.

**A/N: Well how was it, Please review! See ya soon! :)**


	4. Crowd

**A/N: Here is my new chapter guys. **

**A shout out and thank you to ****Oatmeal n Nuts ****who gave me the prompt. Prompt: Percy and Annabeth met at a concert, being lost in the huge crowds and got separated by their friends.**

**Thanks again for the prompt and I hope I did it justice. **

**Also, if anyone else has a prompt please tell me! Anyway, hope you like it.**

Great, just great. The last thing I needed was to get lost at the music festival. I had come with my friends because they were obsessed with music. Now don't get me wrong, I love to listen to music too I'm just not a concert person, or a crowd person and man this place was crowded. Which is why I was seperated from my friends in the first place. We had walked into the large outdoor stage area where the concert was going on and had found a place to sit on the grass, when the topic of drinks came up. Lucky me was elected to go and get them for everyone, but in the crowd I had gotten lost. I once again stared at the sign that read,

Welcome to Richard Harley's Music Fest. Thalia had explained that Richard Harley was the rich dude who was funding this to "spread the power of music" as Thalia had stated. Right. Anyway I sent out another group text, aware of the fact that they probably wouldn't notice over the music. Then I systematically dialed each of my friends numbers all of them leading into the their voicemails. I walked around looking everywhere trying to catch a glimpse of them, and just as I heard the familiar "call me back" of Thalia's voice I ran into someone. The other person's phone flew out of their hand and landed in the grass.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I cried.

He smiled at me and bent down to pick it up.

"It's fine, see not a scratch," He showed me the completely crack free screen. Then he held it up to his ear, waited then frowned.

"Oh god, it is broken isn't it," I cringed.

He shook his head, "No, its just that the call went to voicemail, my friend didn't pick up."

"I got seperated from my friends," He explained.

"Same here, I was calling my friend when I bumped into you. Sorry about that by the way." He smiled and I actually looked at him for the first time. In my panic I hadn't really looked at him. He was tall, tanned and muscular with raven black windswept hair and the most dazzling sea-green eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Percy," He introduced.

"Annabeth," I responded with a smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck then asked a little tentatively, "So, uh, wanna hang out while we wait for a call back."

I smiled and accepted his offer. For the next hour or so we walked around the stalls together, talking, laughing and eating churros. Percy was so much fun to be around, he was nice, sweet, funny and overall a great person. I was enjoying hanging out with him so much that when my phone rang I was actually disappointed.

"Hey Hazel"

"Annabeth where are you, I just saw your calls," Hazel shouted over the noise.

"It's cool, I'm fine," I glanced at Percy who was staring at some brochure or something, he looked a little disappointed.

"Hey, Hazel, listen, why don't you guys continue the concert, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I don't know Annabeth, are you sure, " Hazel asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See you later," I hung up with a slight smile in Percy's direction. He looked a little surprised but also hopeful.

"Why did you do that," he asked.

I was suddenly nervous, "I guess..I uh.. wanted to um.."

He cut me off with a smile. "I'm glad you did, come on," He grabbed my hand and I felt something warm spread through me, "let's go."

-LINEBREAK-

"You're coming."

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not."

"Please Annabeth, come on you missed it last time."

"I think I'll live."

"I'm still taking you anyway."

"Fine," I agreed defeated. Piper had a way with words. I turned to Percy, "you didn't have anything to do with this did you?" He shook his head vehemently.

And this is why I found myself once again facing a banner that read, Welcome to Richard Harley's Second Annual Music Festival. It was just as crowded as before, but this time I didn't mind it, this time I felt safe. As we entered a more crowded area I felt Percy's grip on my hand tighten, this time I wasn't going to get lost. I knew that there was no way Percy was going to let go of me, and I was definitely not letting go of him.

**A/N: How was it? Please review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate reviews (a thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys). **

**Anyway, See ya soon :)**


	5. Playground

**A/N: Hey guys so here is my new chapter. I tried something new with this so hopefully you like it. **

**Also I want to thank all my reviewers. I love you guys! Thanks for the support!**

**I'm still willing to take prompts if anyone has any.**

The first time he saw the blond haired, grey eyed girl she was glaring at him, telling him to hurry down the slide already. He was annoyed to say the least, but somehow had managed to push himself off and land at the bottom. He had watched her as she had made her careful descent almost seeming to analyze the move before she made it. When she had landed on the ground and had seen his gaze on her she was a bit confused. He had hastily turned away and gone up the steps to the slide again. However, it was inevitable that they meet and talk again considering they were the only two kids on the playground. He glanced at his mom who was talking on the phone a few feet away, and another person, who was obviously the girls father, typing away on a computer. He made his way over to the tire swing at the same time she did.

They both hesitated upon reaching it.

"I want to ride it," they both said in unision.

"Stop copying me!" they said again.

"Stop it!"

The girl turned away, "Ugh, well I was here first so I get to ride it."

He frowned, "I showed up first."

"We both showed up at the same time." she argued back.

"Ok... so now what?" He had asked hesitantly.

She didn't know, and she didn't like not knowing. She bit her lip,

"We should take turns."

"But who goes first?" he had brought it back to the problem.

She was still concentrating hard, and he glanced back at the parents who were still busy with their activities. She didn't want to ask for their help, neither did he.

"I suppose, we could share it, it's big enough for both of us. He offered. She hesitantly agreed. They sat on the tire swing with their feet in the middle. They both slid a bit so their feet touched the ground and pushed. Once in motion they laughed with glee.

After a while they stepped out feeling a bit dizzy.

"That was fun," she smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Yeah."

They stood in silence while they got rid of their dizziness.

"I'm Percy Jackson." he told her after they were both on the bouncy bridge.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she had responded with a smile. They were getting along great after the swing incident. But then again they were destined to.

-LINEBREAK-

"Annabeth!" a voice called out to her. She grinned inwardly then forced her face to look annoyed as he ran up to her.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, my mom wanted me to take out the trash."

"Excuses"

"Oh come on, you can't stay mad at your best friend."

She sighed then smiled, she knew she couldn't.

"Come on Seaweed Brain."

He flashed her a crooked grin. She couldn't help but think of that as cute. Then she shook her head. Where did that come from, but it didn't leave her head.

-LINEBREAK-

"Percy!" the familiar voice called out to him. He didn't even bother trying to fight the grin that spread over his face. She did that to him. Wait what?

"What's up Wise Girl!"

"We are going to the museum."

"What, why,"

"Cause they opened a new architecture exhibit and I want to see it!"

"But it'll be boring"

"I thought you were my best friend," she accused.

"Fine, but only because it's you."

She smiled at him and suddenly he couldn't care less where they were going as long as she was there. He might have a small crush on his best friend.

-LINEBREAK-

"Annabeth?" the voice came out hesitantly. She turned away, she wanted to cry in peace. The swing shifted as he sat next to her. He handed her a mug of hot chocolate from Starbucks. He knew her so well, and she loved that. She leaned into him, sipping from her cup.

"You know he loves you."

"It was bad Percy."

"I know, but he's your father and he still loves you." He wrapped an arm around her.

"And you will always have me." he whispered so lightly she wasn't even sure she heard him. She looked up at him, he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I know," it was true

He fell into silence thinking. He looked worried, furrowing his eyebrows, god he always looked so cute when he did that.

"You know that you'll always have me too, right?" she said breaking the silence.

He nodded, "I know."

He tightened his hold on her, she loved the feeling of being in his arms. She looked up.

"Percy?"

He looked directly into her eyes.

"Annabeth?"

"I love you." They both said in unison. Then they smiled at that. Then simultaneously they leaned in and kissed.

-LINEBREAK-

"Percy?" the voice was slightly confused. The blonde looked around for the young man she had been chasing.

"Boo!" he yelled, springing up from behind the slide. She started a little bit then glared at him,

"Seaweed Brain."

He ginned back, "You know you glared exactly like that at me when you told me to hurry up and get down the slide when we first met."

She nodded at the memory, "You were annoying back then, wait scratch that, you're still annoying."

He was suddenly nervous but managed to send a sarcastic laugh her way. Then steeling himself up for this he turned to her,

"It's been fifteen years."

"Yeah," she said softly, looking around the playground fondly.

"Annabeth," he said getting down on one knee, "we have known each other for fifteen years and I have loved every moment I have spent with you, you're my best friend, my girlfriend, and my soulmate,now would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

She covered her mouth, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Marry me Wise Girl?"

She nodded and flung herself at him.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain," she whispered in his ear as he slipped on the ring.

-LINEBREAK-

The first time she had seen the black haired green eyed boy he was blocking the way to the slide and spending way too much time just sitting there.

"Hurry up already," she glared at him.

"Fine, fine, no need to be pushy."

He turned to the blond haired green eyed girl in front him.

"Ready,"

She looked unsure. The woman at the bottom of the slide beckoned to her. The girl smiled resolutely at her father and pushed off into the waiting arms of her mother. Needless to say the little girl loved that playground, and only later when she had grown up did she find out about the story behind the old playground. About how it brought a little boy and girl together, but then again that was destined to happen.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and tell me!**

**See you guys soon! :)**


	6. School Dances

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the new chapter. **

**This story is based of an idea given to me by Leoiscool, so thanks for the idea! **

**Also I want to thank all my reviewers: Oatmeal n Nuts (thanks for the prompt and reviewing from the beginning, love the support), Daddy Directioner (thanks for reviewing from the beginning of the story and really appreciate the support), boxofpandora16 (thanks for giving me advice and support), midnight-rxse, . .HG, That Was Such A Face Palm, Writingnerd291, ArcherGirl12, MischievousChaos, MatthewSonOfPoseidon and Guest.**

**- Thanks so much for all your support, I really appreciate it! **

**Hope you like it.**

"Why am I here again?"

"Because I say so, plus we went through a lot of trouble to get that dress, then get you to get in the dress and then drag you here and that you are not wasting my effort."

"Right then," I muttered under my breath. I really hadn't wanted to come. School dances were just not my thing. Plus, I hadn't been asked out so there was little point coming here. My friend Piper, however, thought otherwise and said that I needed to get out of my house and be more social. She had also hinted that this would be a great place to "meet new people," meaning a boyfriend.

"Come on Pipes, let's go," Jason lead his girlfriend through the doors. I was tempted to turn around and walk back when he called,

"You too Annabeth."

I sighed and caught up to them. Piper was smirking,

"I have taught him well." I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless.

We entered the gymnasium to find it completely renovated to match the theme of this dance, Under the Sea. We found the rest of our friends talking excitedly. I looked at them. Hazel had come with her boyfriend Frank and she looked stunning in her gold dress which really brought out her eyes. Then there was Grover and Juniper, she was wearing a pretty green dress. And of course Jason and Piper, Piper was in a smoky silver ensemble. I was wearing a sea-green dress with a gray sash around the waist, my curly hair was down and I was wearing grey flats (I had refused heels).

They all had dates, except for me. I hadn't been expecting to get asked out to this anyway, but there was a little part of me that wished that I had. I sighed and looked around again, and saw people everywhere dancing, talking and laughing. I muttered something about getting a drink and walked away to the table with punch. I had never been that social, I liked to read and I was smart so not really the recipe for a social star. Not that I was a social recluse or anything. I just had my group of friends, we hung out and stuff but I didn't really talk with others. I was definitely not good with parties and stuff like this. I sipped my punch and observed my surroundings. Most of my friends, with the exception of Grover and Juniper were dancing. Then my eye caught someone new. Someone different, good different. He was tall, muscular with raven black hair. When he turned I saw the beautiful sea green eyes. He was handsome. I felt my heart beating faster as I saw him make his way to me.

"Hi," he said smiling.

Oh god, he was talking to me. "Hey," I responded.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he introduced.

"Annabeth Chase, are you new here, I don't seem to remember seeing you before."

Trust me I would have remembered I added in my head.

"Yeah I just started three days ago, I wasn't going to come, not really a fan of school dances but my friends told me I should."

I was about to respond when I heard a shout ,"Percy!"

I turned around and was astounded when I saw Grover and Juniper walking towards us. What! These guys knew him. Then again I hadn't been in school for three days because of a debate tournament.

"Hey Grover," Percy waved.

"So glad you could make it man," Grover responded. Just then Piper bounded towards us, dragging Jason along.

"Hey guys, whats up, I see you met Percy," the last part was directed at me. Something clicked. That explains why she was extra persistent. My eyes widened in horror then narrowed when I turned to her and spoke,

"You are so dead!"

She smirked.

"I hate you," I told her.

She smiled sweetly, "No you love me, and you're already here."

She had me, I was here and I couldn't change anything now. I glared at her. Luckily Percy didn't seem to get it, he looked confusedly at us.

"Anyway, come on Jason lets dance, I like this song." she pulled Jason back to the dance floor and shot Grover and Juniper a look. Juniper seemed to get it,

"I like this song too, come on," she tugged at Grover's arm. They walked away leaving Percy and me alone. Great.

I turned to him and smiled, "Sorry about my friends, they are a bit crazy,"

He laughed, "Don't worry, I knew what I was signing up for."

I cracked a grin. He was so easy-going and nice. And hot, and I knew for a fact that I wasn't the only one who noticed. I saw Drew, a popular cheerleader, she was "nice" meaning she added sweetie at the end of mean sentences, walking over. She was also, according to the guys at school, super hot. She sauntered right up to Percy.

"Hi handsome," she twirled her hair.

"Um, hi?" Percy looked a bit put off.

"So do you want to dance," she asked coming a little closer.

Percy shot me a startled glance, "Um no"

Drew frowned. Then spun around to face me.

"Oh hi Annabellle," she said sweetly.

"It's Annabeth," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry, your dress is nice, but it doesn't match at all, you should have a better fashion sense sweetie and did you even look through the mirror before you left." She said sweetly, it was sickening.

I was so annoyed, why did she have to insult me all the time. I gritted my teeth the nerve of her. A small voice on the back of my mind said that maybe she was right and that I didn't look that good. I didn't know why I suddenly cared so much about what she said and how I looked. Nevertheless I was about to open my mouth when I was cut off by Percy.

"I think she looks beautiful, actually I know she looks beautiful, and if you are done we have to go dance now," he said icily, anger in his eyes and gently took my hand leading me away from the gaping Drew. I was so shocked I didn't notice that we were on the dance floor until he put an arm around me waist and took my hand. His touch was gentle and the anger had melted off and a look of concern replaced it.

"Hey sorry about that, it's just, how can she say that, I mean your gorgeous and suddenly she thinks she is the hottest person alive, thats mean, how do you put up with her," he had started a mini rant and he was frowning. His eyebrows were scrunched up, it was cute.

"Percy," I stopped his rant. He suddenly looked as though he had realised what he said and looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, I - uh, sorry." he stuttered.

I silenced it with a laugh,

"It's fine Percy."

He looked uncomfortable, "Do you want to stop, I mean I shouldn't have pulled you like that, sorry."

"Percy if you apologize one more time, I will actually leave," I looked up jokingly.

"Listen, it's fine and I'm fine, if I wanted I could have left a while ago."

He relaxed and we danced for a while. It felt nice being in his arms. When the slow song stopped, someone had requested a rock band, we stepped off the dance floor. There was a rush of teen into the center and they jumped up and down, it was getting really hot and stuffy.

Percy turned to me, "Come on."

He lead me out into the cool night air. I breathed in the fresh air and smiled. We went to a nearby park. We talked, laughed and goofed around. I found that really enjoyed being with Percy, I felt free and happy.

"Wanna ditch," he asked.

"We already ditched,"

"Then let's go!" he said excitedly. And so we did ditch, and instead of jumping up and down in the overcrowded gym, we ran through the park, watched a movie and ate at a cafe. We wound up in my neighborhood and he walked me to my door.

"This was great." I told him.

"Yeah, I had more fun tonight then I thought I would have." he grinned back.

"Yeah me too,"

"Of course it helped that I had a certain beautiful blond haired girl to keep me company."

I blushed looking down. He lifted my chin up,

"Hey you know what I said before was true right, you are gorgeous."

I smiled at him, he was so sweet. The fluttering in my heart got stronger as he leaned toward me giving me a hug. That wasn't enough. I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Percy," I whispered. He pulled me closer then gave me a small, sweet kiss.

"Thanks Annabeth, see you." he whispered back. He backed away and with a last wave he disappeared. I waved back then entered my house and immediately ran into my room locking the door behind me. A smile spread across my face as I leaned against the door. Percy Jackson had just kissed me. A buzzing from my phone let me know that Piper was probably piling questions upon questions about what happened. I sighed picking up my phone to respond, after all I had to somewhat thank her for dragging me to a dance I wouldn't have gone to. I looked at the screen to see something new, and different, but good different.

"I like school dances now."

Then followed by another,

"Good night Beautiful, Sweet dreams!"

-LINEBREAK-

"You are hopeless."

"Hopelessly cute, I hope."

He grinned at me, I rolled my eyes and straightened his tie. Heading into my room to get ready I called back,

"And don't mess with that."

The dress swirled lightly as I walked. An arm came up from behind me wrapping around my waist.

"Hi"

"Hey"

He turned me around, his jaw dropped.

"You're stunning"

I blushed, he held my chin with two fingers, gazed into my eyes, and kissed me. We broke apart and I picked up my ringing phone.

"Yes"

"Where are you guys?"

"On the way"

"You better show up" the accusing voice says

"We will"

"This is your last year and last chance"

"Don't worry, we'll be there." I respond exasperated

I took Percy's hand and lead him out the door. We drove up to the school. Piper came up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm proud of you," she said grinning.

"I know," I grinned back at my best friend. We entered the gym once again decorated to match the theme, City of Lights. After fifteen minutes of dancing and talking Percy leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"Wanna ditch?"

A couple minutes later found us both grinning in the cool night air.

**A/N: Under the Sea and City of Lights were was the homecoming themes for my school. Anyway Please review and tell me what you think. :) **

**Bye for now!**


	7. Bubblegum

**A/N: Hey guys here is another story!**

**The prompt was bubblegum, a shout out and thanks to my best friend who gave it to me!**

**Here goes.**

Bubble gum has to be one of the best things on earth. Or at least a life savor. That along with, magazines, candy and other stuff they have at the Walgreens checkout line. They all provide an excuse to come back and buy something while casually observing a blonde who might or might not be working at the counter. I grabbed some milk and ice cream from the small line of freezers and went up to the counter with my heart beating. God she was so gorgeous. Tall, tan and athletic with beautiful curly blond golden hair. She looked up as I approached her, and I got to see the sparkling grey eyes. She seemed to recognize me from the last few times I had been here (I might or might not have come in twice last week to purchase random stuff.)

"Hi, is this everything," her voice was angelic.

I nodded then got my voice together to say, "Yeah."

She started scanning the items and I suddenly wished that I had more stuff so this could last a bit longer.

"Wait," I told her as she scanned the last item. She looked up at me.

"I..uh.. want to get some gum," I scanned the row gum trying to choose one and not look at her. Seriously why are there so many darn flavors. She chuckled. Shoot did I say that out loud.

I blushed, "Sorry, it's just.."

She waved me of," Take your time there is like no one here anyway."

I nodded and looked again not getting any further.

"Want some help?" she asked with a smile.

I blushed again, "Oh.. well...sorry, I'm probably bothering you" I stuttered out then cursed myself for sounding like an idiot.

She laughed, "It's okay, I was bored out of my mind anyway." She came to the other side of the counter and stood next to me. Suddenly I couldn't think straight.

She analyzed the rack before her,

"Hmm, you are right there are ten million different flavors,"

"I know, how is a guy supposed to choose," I asked melodramatically. Woah where did that come from.

She giggled then cleared her throat, "Of course," she said sounding serious, "It is an important decision."

"It is," I said shaking my head solemnly.

"One of the utmost important and it shall affect my kingdom greatly" I said pulling on a regal tone of voice. We stared at each other then burst out laughing.

"Oh god," she said still chuckling a bit, "that was so funny, I needed that."

I smiled, glad that I had made her laugh. She picked out a pack of gum. Key Lime Pie.

"Try this, it reminds me of humor for some odd reason." I took it carefully resting it on the counter, "Thank you," I said earnestly. She flashed me another smile as she added that to my order. I payed then left with a smile, a word of thanks and a wave to the blond employee. I arrived home a little while later with half melted ice cream and a goofy smile on my face.

-LINEBREAK-

"Back so soon?"

This time she had out a textbook.

I ignored her question, "What are you doing."

"Homework," she responded tiredly.

"What is it for?" I was curious to find out more about this girl.

"Architecture, it's my major." she confided.

"Nice, I always thought architecture was interesting, except I don't think I could ever do all those calculations."I responded truthfully.

"What's your major?" she asked.

"Marine Biology." Her eyebrows raised in surprise at my response. She nodded approvingly.

"Wow, that's cool." she started to scan my things, again I wished I had a longer list.

"Is that all?"

"Of course not, I need gum."

She looked surprised, "Didn't you just get a pack a couple days ago."

I nodded then clarified, "Yes, but my friends found out and it ran out faster than expected." Honestly I had two pieces left that I wanted to save to keep as a reminder

"You want help." I nodded again. She crossed over and stood next to me again. This time we were close enough so I could smell her lemon-scented hair. I was tempted to pull her to me and burry my face in her hair.

"How about this one," she held it out to me. Sweet cinnamon. I smiled back,

"Perfect, I'm Percy by the way."

She smiled back, "Annabeth."

She handed me the receipt. I didn't see till after I got home that there was something scribbled on the back.

-LINEBREAK-

"What do you like to do?"

"Swim,"

I was back but this time I had nothing on me, instead I was browsing the gum rack again.

"When's-" But I was interrupted by another customer who had showed up.

"You can go in front of me, I'm just looking." I said stepping aside.

He sent an indifferent nod my way before putting his things on the counter.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she responded.

"So babe wanna catch a movie later," I tensed up and determinedly looked at the wide array of gum trying to keep my anger in check.

"No." Thank god. I relaxed a bit.

"Come on babe, you know you want to," I tensed up again . How dare he talk to her like that.

"Actually I don't, I have a boyfriend, here is your receipt." she pushed it toward him and he walked away with another wink. I was shocked, she had a BOYFRIEND! No, that means my crush is hopeless! I glanced at her carefully, she looked mad.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little hesitantly.

She sighed, "Yes, It's just that he is so annoying, I hate people like that."

"I don't blame you, I was so tempted to punch him,"

She smiled at that. Then asked me,

"So what flavor gum do you want today?"

I was heartbroken and didn't care, but I decided to go along with it anyway.

"why don't you choose," I said trying to sound carefree.

She came around, and after analyzing quickly she chose one and handed it to me. Evergreen mint. I agreed with her choice then made to leave after I paid.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked concerned. Was I that bad at masking my disappointment?

"Yeah I'm fine."

She bit her lip, "Hey listen, I'm off work in a couple minutes, do you want to go to Starbucks with me?"

I was surprised...was she?..

"Uh, sure," I said a bit hesitantly.

"Oh, I mean you don't have to if ..." she left it off.

"No, it's fine, I would love to." I said earnestly. She left to get her things and then we went to the nearby Starbucks.

"Percy are you sure you're okay?" she asked as we sat down at a corner table.

"Yeah...um won't your boyfriend mind that your-" I started hesitantly, she cut me off.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I was shocked

"Wait what?"

She rolled her eyes, "I just said that to get that guy off my back. "

"So you're not dating anyone," My mind was still wrapping around that idea. I felt as though a huge weight had lifted of my chest and I was suddenly able to breathe better.

She was suddenly shy. She looked down and shook her head.

"You know," I said with a lot more confidence than I felt, "we could change that."

She looked up quickly, surprised but with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, how so?"

"Like this," I cupped her cheek with my hand and drew her in for a kiss.

-LINEBREAK-

"What flavor is that?"

"Why don't you find out"

"Shut up!" she hit my arm playfully. I grinned at her. Then walking over to the nearest trashcan I spit out the gum, it was getting old anyway. I went back to the counter.

"You know sir if you are not going to buy anything, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."she said seriously.

I smiled, "I'm going to buy gum, want to help me out?"

She rolled her eyes then leaned across the counter, "and why would I do that?"

I met her in the middle and gave her a quick kiss. "because you love me?"

"As if," she scoffed then asked, "was that.." she trailed off. I took a packet of gum out of my pocket and offered it to her, there was only one left.

"Want it?" She looked at the packet and took out the last piece. She turned to me disbelievingly,

"Key Lime Pie"

"The original" I smiled at her.

"You are unbelievable," I grinned at that, "I'll be right back." She left to gather her things. I looked down at the empty packet in my hands then to the blond who was making her way over to me. Yeah, I thought as I slipped an arm around her waist, pocketing the empty gum packet, bubble gum is definitely one of the best things in the world.

**A/N: What did you think, how was it? Please review and tell me! **

**See ya soon!**


	8. Jewelry

**A/N: Here is another chapter guys. **

**Another shout out and thanks to my best friend "Robin" for giving me the prompt: jewelry **

**Also, I'm still looking for prompts so if anyone has any please tell me.**

**Alright here goes nothing. **

Jewelry, I had never been a huge fan of it. Well I wasn't that girly, so naturally jewelry didn't excite me as much as it did my friend Silena. This is why I was at the mall staring at the plethora of twinkling earrings, necklaces, bracelets and rings. Silena had almost had a heart attack when she had found out her favorite store had a sale going on, and had rushed out, dragging me along, to do some shopping. I didn't mind that much, I had to go the the mall anyway to get a new pair of shoes. At the present moment, however, Silena was smiling broadly and eagerly shifting through the piles of necklaces. She held up a golden necklace.

"What do you think,"

"It's pretty," I didn't know what else to say, I mean it was pretty but so was everything else.

"This will go along perfectly with the new dress I just bought," she exclaimed.

I nodded, I trusted her fashion sense so she was probably right. I wandered away from Silena, leaving her to her shopping, and looked around the store. It wasn't to big and they mainly sold jewelry along with some purses and things like that. There weren't that many people here either (Silena had found out about the sale before it was out, don't ask me how, but that girl has contacts).

I was glancing at the row of scarves when someone came in. For a second I thought he had come into the wrong store by accident, and for a second he looked like he thought that too, but then he walked in with determination. I was surprised and continued to watch him as I shifted through the scarves. He looked a bit confused and overwhelmed as he walked over to the earings. I didn't blame him, I got confused and overwhelmed here and I was a girl.

"Annabeth, where are you," a voice called out.

I quickly made my way back to Silena who had already filled a considerable amount of jewelry in her small basket.

"Look at this, it matches your earrings perfectly," she exclaimed.

I looked at it, it was a simple chain with a pendent of an owl hanging off of it. It was exactly like the owl earring I was wearing (a gift from my mother, one of the few pairs I owned).

"It does match," I said.

"Buy it," she urged.

"I don't need to..." I trailed off.

"Fine, I'll buy it and gift it to you," she took the necklace out of my hand.

I smiled and shook my head, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the boy who had come in. Now that he was closer I was able to see him better. He was tall, muscular and had dark raven black hair.

"Annabeth," Silena snapped me out of my thoughts. "I need you to find a matching bracelet for this necklace, please while I look for earrings. "

"Fine," I agreed then looked around for the bracelets. I found them, they were in the same section as the boy. We stood next to each other a little awkwardly and looked at the glimmering bracelets. My eye caught the one Silena was looking for and I reached out to get it, at the same time as him. Our fingers briefly touched and we both withdrew our hands sharply. But I swear that I had felt a spark when we had touched.

"Oh, sorry about that, you can have it." he said. I looked up to see beautiful sea green eyes staring down at me.

I felt a light blush spread my cheeks as I responded, "Oh that's okay, I'm sorry."

"It's fine you take it, I don't even know what I'm looking for," he insisted. I picked up the bracelet.

"What do you mean you don't know what you're looking for?" I asked.

He explained, "I'm trying to find a good present for a friend, she likes jewelry, but I have no idea what to get her."

"Could you um," he rubbed the back of his neck ,"help me out, please."

He pleaded with his eyes, I had to consent.

"Um, sure but I'm not that good at this stuff."

"Thanks," he said visibly relieved, "I've been trying to figure something out for the longest time. It's so much work."

I smiled, "but it has to be worth it, right"

He grinned a little, "Yeah, she's a great friend, you'd think after all these years I would know what to get her,"

For some odd reason I was disappointed, obviously this girl meant something to him and I don't know why I cared.

"She is like my sister," he continued.

I suddenly brightened up, again I don't know why.

"Well what's her favorite color?" I asked him.

"She doesn't really have a favorite, but her boyfriend, a friend of mine, said he was gonna get her a golden promise ring."

"Ok so you want to get something in a golden color."

He shrugged, "It's a start."

"Okay, what does she wear more often, earrings, bracelets or necklaces?" I was suddenly thankful for paying attention to Silena's ramblings.

"Um, all I guess, but I think she especially likes bracelets."

I nodded, "Then let's look for something look for something like that,"

He agreed and we shifted through the bracelets.

"I'm Percy, by the way and thanks again for your help."

I smiled, "It's fine, although I'm not really good with this, my friend Silena could help us. I'm-"

"Annabeth!"

"Hey Silena, I found the bracelet," I stood up and handed it to her.

She squealed, "This is perfect now I have a complete set, thanks so much."

Percy stood up as well.

"Oh, who is this," she asked, sending a side glance.

"This is Percy, Percy this is my friend Silena." I introduced then proceeded to explain his problem.

"So, will you help out, you are much better at this stuff."

"Of course," she said expertly. Then she turned to Percy, "I have a few questions to ask you." Then she started asking questions about the his friend, whose name was Piper, like what she liked, hobbies etc. I tuned out as my eye caught something sparkly. I leaned over to see a stunning bracelet. It was a greyish silver color, like my eyes, and it had some charms on it, but it left room for more so the person could add more personalized charms. It was beautiful and I found myself gravitating towards it. Once I saw the price, however, my gaze fell. It was too expensive. I sighed and turned just in time to here Silena say,

"I'll be right back," and she left off to god knows where.

I saw Percy watch her uncertainly.

"Don't worry," I assured him, "she knows what she is doing."

We talked a bit, joking around. He was really funny and made me laugh a lot. He also seemed like a nice caring guy. We were still chuckling at a joke he made when Silena showed up.

"Here you are." she presented. I had to say the necklace and earring set was gorgeous. Apparently Percy thought so too, he gazed at it in astonishment.

"This is perfect, I'm sure she will like it. Thank you so much for helping me." he exclaimed.

"Oh, it was nothing," Silena beamed. Then looked down at her phone exclaimed, "Okay, we have to go to Forever 21 next, they have an amazing new selection of sweaters,"

"I got to finish here, hope everything turns out alright," she waved then rushed off to finish shopping. Percy turned to me,

"Thank you,"

"What do you mean, I didn't even do anything, it was all Silena."

He smiled, "You still helped. I wouldn't have found a present without you."

I didn't know what to say, "Oh, um, well, no problem-"

"Annabeth!" Silena's voice called from the counter.

I turned back to him, "I gotta go, bye"

"Wait," he said suddenly, "I uh, can I treat you to something, as a thanks,"

A warm feeling spread through me, "Sure."

-LINEBREAK-

"That is all of them."

"No, there is one left, here by the corner."

I reached out to pick the small box that I had missed in the corner by the tree. There was a small tag that read,

_To my Wise girl, Love you, -Percy_

I looked up at Percy who was smiling broadly,

"Go on open it," he urged.

I ripped the wrapping paper to reveal a small grey box. I glanced at him, jewelry. I carefully opened the box to see a greyish silver charm bracelet. I gasped. It was the same one I had been looking at the day we met.

"I saw you looking at it the day we met, I thought you might want it," he explained.

I hugged him, "Percy, it's beautiful!" I examined the bracelet, there was something that hadn't been there before. It was a sea green crystal heart. The words Percy + Annabeth had been etched on it. I looked at him, tears making their way into my eyes.

"It's perfect," I whispered leaning in to give him a kiss. And though I might not be one for jewelry, that was one piece I never took off. And later when a silver ring adorned my left hand, I figured that jewelry had definitely made a place in my heart.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you guys, thanks for sticking with me all this way! **

**See ya later! :)**


	9. Cell Phones

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! So a few things:**

**1. I posted another story called Love in Midst of Murder. It's also AU and has Percabeth meeting as well as fluff. So check it out if you can :)**

**2: I would love prompts, if anyone has any! A shout out and thank you to my best friend "Robin" (again) for the prompt.**

**3: Thanks again to all my reviewers, followeres and favoriteers (is that a word?)**

**Without further ado: **

Cell Phones can be the best and worst things in your life. They are great for calling people, keeping in touch with friends, playing games, and so much more. However when you lose it you feel like your life has now been exposed and that you're breaking down. Not to mention phones are freaking expensive. I sighed and looked down at the Samsung Galaxy S4 in my hand, with a grey colored case with a beautiful drawing of an owl on the back. Definitely not my phone. I frowned at the screen which ordered me to enter a passcode. One I didn't know. I leaned back in my chair and tried to replay the events in my head. How did this even happen.

-FLASHBACK-

I had been jogging in the park listening to my Ipod when I had run into someone. I remembered a flash of golden yellow before I stumbled back. The girl I had run into was also jogging, not a surprise a lot of people did morning jogs around here anyway. I stepped back taking her in. She was beautiful, golden blond princess curls which were tied back into a ponytail and sharp grey eyes that seemed to analyze everything.

"Are you okay, I'm so sorry" I almost stuttered the question.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you okay?" she had responded.

"Yeah," then I noticed the phones lying on the ground and picked them up.

I must have handed her the wrong phone somehow (then again she was distractingly pretty). She had taken it, then with another nod and wave she had been off.

-END FLASHBACK-

I signed again, hopefully she would find a way to call her phone and I could get mine back. As if reading my mind the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, so um we obviously got our phones switched so.." It was a bit awkward.

"Right, so um do you want to meet somewhere or something,"

"Yeah sure, do you know where Callie's Cafe is?"

"Yeah, I go there all the time."

"So want to meet there in say fifteen minutes."

"Sure, sorry about this." I added a bit sheepishly.

She laughed, "It's fine. It's not your fault."

"Oh, well um then see you in a few."

"Bye."

After hanging up I went to get ready, pulling a new shirt over my head, combing my hair etc. Ok so maybe I wanted to impress her. I drove up to Callie's cafe and sat on the booth looking around. A couple minutes later she walked in. She was as gorgeous as ever. She glanced around then spotting me looking at her, made her way over to the booth.

"Hi," I said handing her her phone.

"Hey," she handed me mine.

"Sorry about the confusion," I said a little embarrassed.

"It's okay. I got my phone back in the end. I should've checked to see if it was mine before taking it too."

I was about to respond when Callie herself came up to us.

"Well well look at this, Mr. Jackson had graced us with is presence." she said laughingly.

I grinned back, "Of course, only for you Callie."

"And, oh my god, Annabeth is that you!" she gasped when she saw who I was sitting with.

"Hey Calypso, It's been a while." Annabeth laughed.

"I'll say, Leo hasn't seen you guys in such a long time."

"Wait you two know each other?" I butted in.

Callie turned to me, "Yes of course, she is friends with Leo." Leo was Calypso's boyfriend.

"So what can I get you today," she asked holding out a notepad.

I glanced at Annabeth quickly and she responded first asking for a mocha latte. I asked for an espresso. As Callie left I turned to her,

"So Annabeth ..."

"Chase, and you're Mr. Jackson?" she asked with mirth in her eyes.

I laughed, "Percy Jackson at your service."

"So Percy how do you know Calypso."

"She's an old friend of mine. I've met Leo too, we are friends. Funny how I haven't met you until now."

She nodded, and we struck up a conversation of mutual friends. By the time our drinks arrived we were laughing and joking like old friends. As we sipped our drinks the game twenty questions came up.

"I'll start," I said. "Favorite color?"

"Grey, you?"

"Blue. Hobbies?"

"Architecture. What about you?"

"Swimming. Favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Strawberry. Favorite animal?"

"Horse." Then feeling brave, "Boyfriend?"

She looked surprised but answered, "No. you?"

I was astonished that someone like her didn't have a boyfriend. I quickly answered with a, "No I don't have a boyfriend." I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and punched me,

"I meant girlfriend, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked

"Yes after finding out more about you and your obsession with water I think that its appropriate."

"Well then you are a ... Wise girl." I smiled proudly. She shook her head, still smiling.

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"No." She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. We paid then left the cafe. I was sad to be leaving her company. She turned to me,

"See you later?"

"Definitely." I confirmed as I watched her walk away. I got home and flopped down on my couch, wondering what she was doing. My phone dinged. I looked at the message.

_Hey Seaweed Brain_

-LINEBREAK-

"You hang up,"

"No you hang up,"

"No you hang up,"

"This is beyond stupid. You're rubbing off on me."

I grinned, "You're welcome."

"Not a good thing Seaweed Brain."

"Wise girl."

"Kelp head."

"Owl face,"

"Fish face,"

"Smarta-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence,"

"Fine Nerd."

"Idiot."

"Mrs. Jackson."

"Water- wait what!"

"Nothing, bye." I hung up. She was going to be here in an hour anyway. I would clarify then. I fiddled with the black box in my hands.

Cell phones are amazing things. They are great for calling people, keeping in touch with old friends, and making new ones and perfect for announcing special events.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Please Review :)**

**Bye for now :)**


	10. Farmers' Market

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks to TheWall1706 for giving me the prompt. I really appreciate it and I hope you like it!**

**Also thanks to my friend "Hobbit Penguin" for the help in writing this!**

**I'm still willing to take prompts if anyone has any!**

I breathed in the light spring air. It was a beautiful day outside, perfectly warm. It was finally starting to feel like spring. Ever since spring had "officially" started it had been cold and seemed like a never ending winter and today was the first good day. I was glad to be outside. I walked by a what was an empty parking lot but was now set up with a lot tents and stalls. A bright banner overhead read Farmers Market. That was interesting, I'd never been to a farmers market before, then again New York didn't have much to offer in that area. I walked in to see stalls and tents everywhere that offered everything from bright greens and colorful fruits to lemonade and hot dogs. It seemed like a food fair. I bought a bag so I could do some shopping as well and walked up to the colorful array of a fruit vendor's stall.

"Hello," a pretty girl with brown hair asked.

"Hi," I smiled back at her.

"Is there anything you're looking for specifically?"

"No, I'm just looking around."

All the fruits and vegetables looked so bright and fresh, unlike the ones at the grocery store that were usually dull.

I picked up an apple, longing to bite into it. The girl must have seen my face because she said,

"Want a sample?"

I was surprised, but nodded. She took out a knife and cut the apple expertly handing me a piece. I took a bite into what I was sure was the juiciest, chrinchiest apple ever.

"Oh my god! This is amazing."

The girl smiled, and I loaded them into my bag.

"You want to sample our special strawberry jam?"

I nodded eagerly, wanting to taste more delicious food. She gave me a small piece of bread with some jam spread on it. It was heaven.

"This is heaven!" I exclaimed. She laughed,

"Do you want a jar."

"Absolutely!" As she went to get a jar a boy walked in. He had brown hair and mischievous blue eyes. He motioned for me to keep quiet as he snuck up on the girl. He grabbed her waist making her jump.

"Travis!" she screeched. "Stop doing that!"

"Never!" he cried and tightened his hold on her.

"Travis, let me go, I have to help the customer."

Travis pouted as he let her go, "But Katie-Kat..."

She rolled her eyes and handed me the jar.

"Sorry about him, he's-"

"her amazing and devilishly handsome boyfriend."

The girl snorted, "You wish." He frowned, as she laughed at him giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

I smiled at them then asked, "Do you have strawberries?"

"Of course they are our specialty." Travis said and heaved a box, which had Delphi's Strawberry Farm written on the side, onto the table.

The girl, Katie, offered me one and I immediately loved it. By the time I left that stall my bag was already half full. I took out an apple with the intention of eating it but was bumped into by someone causing the apples to fall out of the bag. The person, a guy, immediately stepped back and apologized. He was tall, tan and muscular with messy black hair and sparkling sea-green eyes. He was- I caught my breath as he bent down to pick up the apples.

"I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going" he apologized again.

"It's okay," I found myself not caring that much, which was odd.

"No, now all the apples are bruised. I'll buy you some new ones, I feel really bad."

"Oh, that's fine," I tried to protest.

"No please let me, as an apology." He insisted.

"Fine." I sighed and gave in, his face was hard to refuse. We walked back to Katie's stall.

"You're back?" she looked at me questioningly.

The boy came up behind me smiling sheepishly.

Katie rose her eyebrows, "Percy what did you do?"

"I might have run into her by mistake."

"Dude, how can you be so clumsy," Travis exclaimed coming up behind Katie.

Percy blushed, "Shut up and get me some apples."

As Travis went to get more apples, Katie turned to me.

"Sorry about my friend, he is really clumsy."

"It's fine." I said smiling at both of them.

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth."

"Well, I'm Katie as you know and that idiot is Percy."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. His phone rang suddenly causing him to almost drop his money as he paid. He muttered a curse and pulled it out.

Travis grinned, "Still on edge from that prank huh Percy."

Percy glared at him before picking up his phone.

"Hello...Yeah...No it's fine...I'll manage...don't worry just go...yes I'm sure now go!...alright, see you later...bye." He hung up and looked up at Travis and Katie.

"That was Rachel, she can't make it today, something about an art show."

"Then we'll stay here and help you," Katie said.

Percy shook his head, "No way, you guys go on your date. I'll manage."

"But you'll need-" Katie started but Percy cut her off, "I'll be fine guys. You should have more faith in me."

"If you're sure." Katie said a bit hesitantly. Percy nodded and ushered them out of the stall.

"Go, have fun!"

"Bye Percy, Annabeth." Katie called back. I turned to Percy,

"What just happened."

"Well, Me, Katie and Travis all volunteer at this farm and we had agreed to do shifts for the farmers market. But my other friend, Rachel, who was supposed to help me, had to cancel. Travis and Katie have a date after this so I was not going to let them stay back, besides I think I can manage." Percy took a deep breath at the end of his speech.

"Let me help you," I offered.

Percy looked surprised. "No that's okay, I'll be fine. You should enjoy the rest of the market."

I smiled, "I'm much harder to get rid of." I grabbed the apron that Katie had just taken off and put it on. I turned to Percy with a smile ready to begin my training.

I ended up having a blast. The customers were friendly and Percy turned out to be a great person to hang around. He was sweet and funny and he loved to help out other people. We talked, argued and goofed off.

By the end of the day I had a bag full of good food, new friends and an invite from a special someone to go out to the farm.

-LINEBREAK-

"What is this pace?"

"Look at all the tents! Can we go in?"

"Food!"

"Wow."

The voices all exclaimed at once. I smiled at them answering each one in turn.

"This is the farmer's market, yes we are going in, there will be food, and it is cool isn't it?" I lifted the small green eyed black haired gir, who was staring around in wonder, onto my waist.

"Me too!" her twin brother with black hair grey eyes exclaimed. Percy chuckled and lifted him up too.

"This is so cool, look at the layout of all the tents," a boy with blonde hair grey eyes noted, analyzing everything.

However the oldest a girl with blonde hair and green eyes just smiled and asked, "This is the place isn't it." Percy nodded.

"What place?" The other three children asked.

"The place that mom and dad met," the older girl told her siblings. I turned to Percy and smiled. Who would have thought a farmers market would lead to so much. It just goes to show, I thought, that happily ever afters can happen anywhere.

**A/N: How was it? Please review I would love some feedback!**

**See ya :)**


	11. Babysitter

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Here is another chapter and well...I hope you like it!**

"Really mom, you're joking. I can take care of them."

"I'm sure you can honey, but just to be safe..."she left it off. Great even my own mom doesn't think I can handle a bunch of little kids. She was going out to meet my dad for some important meeting or something that had come up. I wasn't sure on the details I had been to distracted by the cookies. Okay so maybe leaving me with three little kids wasn't that great of an idea. Ding dong, the doorbell rang.

"Percy get the door that's probably the babysitter"

I trudged to the door and opened it, James bounded inside.

"Hiya Percy."

"Hey little dude, Tyson is in his room." And with that James bounded to Tyson's room.

"It was just James" I said as I entered the kitchen where my mom was.

"And what is so great about this babysitter anyway?"

My mom gave me an admonishing look.

"She is a great student and very responsible. She is in all AP classes and is top in every one of them. Her name is Annabeth Chase." Great now I was stuck with know-it-all. Ding dong, the doorbell rang. I trudged to the door again. I opened it expecting to see a girl with glasses and a stuck up face instead what I saw made my jaw drop. Standing before me was a tall, tan, slim girl with golden curly blond hair and beautiful grey eyes. She smiled and asked,

"Is this the Jackson residence."

I nodded mutely and made way for her to step in. Hey eyes seemed to analyze the apartment as I lead her to the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson?"

"Hello dear, you must be Annabeth. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"No problem," Annabeth smiled at my mom. My mom called to the kids and they rushed to the kitchen.

"Mommy, can you braid my hair," my little sister Lily asked.

My mom smiled down on her," Not now sweety, but this is Annabeth. She will be your babysitter."

My sister smiled at Annabeth then turned back to my mom, "What about Percy, is he leaving too?" She turned and ran to me.

"Of course not! I wouldn't leave Princess Lilly!" I said picking her up and lifting her in the air.

"Percy," my mom warned.

"She's fine, besides she likes it," indeed Lilly was giggling.

Tyson and James showed up then.

"Tyson and James this is Annabeth, she's going to be babysitting."

They waved to her before running off again. Annabeth turned to my mom,

"Why do you need a babysitter when Percy is going to be here?" she questioned.

"That's what I asked!" I exclaimed.

"James is here too and it's hard enough taking care of Lily and Tyson, I thought extra help might be necessary," my mom replied. She then explained all the rules and such. I left for the living room and turned on the TV.

Soon my mom left and Annabeth and I were left alone in the living room.

"Where is everyone?" she asked me.

"Tyson and James are in Tyson's room doing who knows what, we need to check up on them time to time to make sure they don't break anything. And Lily is probably coloring somewhere and will come to us if she gets bored or wants something." I replied still watching TV.

Annabeth sat beside me on the couch and took the remote to change the channel,

"Hey I was watching that," I protested.

"And now you're not," she switched it to some documentary. I groaned, no way was I watching that. I snatched the remote away started switch the channel back.

"Hey, give it back,"

"It's my house."

"I'm the babysitter."

"For them not me."

She was about to say something when Lily showed up.

"Can you braid my hair?"

Annabeth smiled, and agreed. Once she was done however Lilly wanted to do a complete makeover and Annabeth was dragged away. I decided to check on Tyson and James. They were in their room playing some card game. Mythomagic I think. I slowly backed out not wanting to disturb them. I went back to the living room and was shifting through channels when Annabeth walked in. She cleared her throat and announced,

"Here comes Princess Lily Jackson." And my sister showed up in a princess costume with a tiara to match. I clapped my hands.

"Of what do I owe the pleasure of meeting your highness." I said regaly.

Lily giggled and ran to me. I could see that she had some light make up on.

"How do I look Percy, Annabeth put on some make up on me and everything"

"You look very pretty," I told her then turned to Annabeth, "make up?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I had some in my bag because of my friend Piper. I'm probably not going to use it and Lilly wanted to so bad."

"I want to watch a movie!" Lily exclaimed.

"Which one?" I asked.

She thought for a moment and decided on Tangled.

I turned on the movie for her and she sat on the ground while Annabeth and I sat on the couch. I hadn't watched this before. I leaned towards Annabeth,

"Have you watched this?" I whispered.

She shook her head, "No, have you."

"No, I was just wondering. I didn't think you did."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"I just don't think of you as a Disney movie person."

"So now there's a type of people who watch Disney?"

"Yes and you're not one of them."

She scowled at me and we continued with the pointless bickering. At some point through the movie, Rapunzel and Flynn were on a boat, Lily sighed.

"Percy you're like Eugene and Annabeth you're like Rapunzel. Your hair matches perfectly. You two would be perfect for them. Look they are about to kiss!" she turned to us briefly,

"Are you going to kiss?" I blushed and told Lily to just watch the movie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth blushing as well. She looked cute. I turned my focus back on the TV.

After the movie we had dinner. My mom had left some food in the fridge. After eating Lily had to go to sleep and Tyson and James were ushered into Tyson's room with a laptop so they could also watch a movie. That left me and Annabeth to do the dishes.

"You want to wash or dry?" she asked me.

I smirked, "Neither, You're doing it."

She frowned, "You're not going to help me at all?"

"You're the babysitter." I repeated her words from earlier. She rolled her eyes and started to clean the dishes. I half-smiled before joining her, drying the dishes as she washed.

"Really," she said.

"Yep."

"Why can't you be normal?"

"You're jealous,"

She snorted, "As if."

I leaned across and flicked some bubbles on her face. She gasped.

"This means war."

"Bring it on Chase."

And that started an all out bubble/ water war. We ended up on the floor with me on top of her.

"Ha, got you now!" I cried in victory. She was about to retort when her face flushed. I realized our awkward position and I quickly got off of her. We were both soaked, our shirts were wet and the place was a mess. I looked around.

"Wow, didn't realize the mess we made."

"Casualties of war," she said wringing out her drenched T-shirt.

I realized that my shirt was also drenched and was sticking to me uncomfortably. Without thinking I peeled it off.

"We have a lot of work to do," I said once again alyzing the scene. Annabeth didn't answer, I looked at her to find her face flushed. I realized that I had just taken my shirt off in front of her, wow I'm and idiot. Well I can try to play it cool.

"Like what you see."

She blushed even more and slapped my arm. "You wish."

"Yeah, I wish," I muttered but she must have heard because the looked up sharply.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing,"

"That wasn't nothing, what did you say."

"Thats for me to know and you to never find out."

"Why are you so exasperating!"

"Why are you so annoying."

"Why are you so vexing."

"Why are you so irritating."

"Why do you love to bother me,"

"Why are you... so... just..."

"What" she demanded.

I gave up frustrated, "just...ugh.. ," and with that I pressed my lips to hers. I would have braced myself for a rejection but I couldn't really think clearly. She didn't respond at first but after a few seconds kissed back. I pulled away and turned away from her. She grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Where do you think you're going," she demanded. I was about to respond when I felt her lips on mine again.

-LINEBREAK-

Ding Dong, the doorbell rang. I went and opened the door.

"Hi, you must be the babysitter, come in," I told the girl. She rolled her eyes as she walked in. She was briefly hugged by my mother as my mom hurried out the door. I sat on the couch and turned in the TV. She sat next to me and took the remote changing the channel to a documentary.

"Hey I was watching that!" I exclaimed, tugging down a smile.

"And now you're not," she responded also trying hard not to smile.

I snatched it away from her and changed the channel again.

"Percy," a voice close to my ear said. I turned, and not being able to hold it in any longer, kissed her. She immediately responded. When we broke apart she had the remote.

"Hey, no fair!" I cried. She kissed my cheek. She switched it to Criminal Minds and we were just getting comfortable, ready to watch the episode when Tyson bounded in asking for tape. I pouted as Annabeth got up. She turned back, rolled her eyes and gave me a quick peck on the lips before joining Tyson out of the room. Ah the joys of babysitting.

**A/N: Well how was it? Please Review! **


	12. Skatepark

**A/N: Hey guys! I have been getting a lot of prompts (Thank you all!)! If you gave me one I will definitely write on it, I just need some time!**

**Shout out and thank you to Peppermint who gave this prompt to me. Hope you like it!**

Contrary to popular belief, I actually really like skateboarding. I know I don't fit the typical image, my blond hair grey eyes place me at the mall, but I'm not typical. Instead of the mall you'll see me at the skate park nearby. I grabbed my keys, phone and skateboard and headed out the door to the said skate park. I started off with some basics, practicing/warming up a bit when I noticed someone new. He was free styling some small tricks and was probably, like me, warming up. I examined him; he had messy black hair and was tall, tan and muscular. When he turned I saw bright green eyes. I watched as he went on the ramp and started off with lip tricks and grinds. He was good, really good.

I got back on my skateboard and focused on my tricks, increasing the complexity every time. I went over to the ramp he was on and waited on the side. Okay maybe I thought he was hot and wanted to talk to him. He noticed me and skated over to me.

"Hey," I asked him, "do you mind if I join you." He looked at me and I braced myself for the whole, you don't look like a skateboarder thing. I kept my annoyance in check, good thing too because he just nodded and smiled,

"Sure." I was a bit taken back that he didn't comment but I took it without complaint. We started to skateboard again and continued doing tricks. At some point though it became a mini competition and we were doing the most complex tricks we knew. We finally stopped as truce and noticed a small crowd had formed around us.

"Wow, looks like we have an audience," the guy said. I nodded it wasn't too uncommon.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah, is it that obvious?"

"No, I just know the usuals and I haven't seen you before. By the way you skateboard you obviously practiced."

"Thanks?" he said it like a question. I rolled my eyes and headed to the water fountain. He followed me. After drinking the cool refreshing water I turned to him.

"Ready for round two."

"Prepare to lose."

"In your dreams"

"We'll see about that" he said and we went back to the ramp. After another intense mini completion of skateboarding we are both panting and tired. We sit down on a bench to catch our breath. I check my phone and realize I need to be home.

"Shoot, I gotta get home," I stand up and turn to the guy.

"Nice boarding with you, but I gotta go, bye." I say and begin to walk away his voice calls me back,

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase." I reply turning around slightly. He half-smiled,

"See ya soon?"

I smiled to myself. "See you," I confirmed over my shoulder.

-LINEBREAK-

"Back again Jackson?"

"Of course, I gotta keep up my skills."

"What skills?" I laugh.

"Low blow Chase," yet he grins at me anyway. I find something inside my stomach flutter. My liking for him had increased every day we had hung out. I found myself at the skate park more often and my thoughts wandering to his bright green eyes and messy black hair. We were taking a break when another person entered. I groaned, it was Josh. He thought he was the best skateboarder here. He hadn't been coming for the past couple of days thankfully. His eyes found me and he sauntered over.

"Well if it isn't little Blondie," he smirked.

"Shut up Josh, get the hell away from me," I said annoyed.

"Aw come on, my offer still stands," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I groaned and turned away from him.

"Come on-" I cut him off,

"No leave me alone," I yelled.

He was about to say something when Percy stepped forward. And he looked mad. Like really mad.

"She said get away, so back off."

Josh sneered, "And what are you gonna do about it punk."

Percy clenched his fists and stepped forward. He looked scary and not someone you'd want to mess with. Josh noticed this as well as the size difference and wisely backed away with a whatever.

"Thanks," I said to Percy, "he annoys the crap out of me."

"No problem." We left it at that and continued to skateboard. When we were done he turned to me,

"Wanna grab a drink?"

He looked so cute standing nervously like that. I smiled, I had been hoping for this, "Yes."

-LINEBREAK-

"Nice job," the guy said appraisingly. I had just had a mini competition with some guy.

"You too," I told him. A pair of arms wrapped around me.

"She's not as good as me though," the voice said over my shoulder.

"Please you wish," I scoffed. They guy I had just been boarding with laughed.

"I'll see you guys around," he bid a goodbye and walked off.

"Well someone is jealous," I said.

"I am not," Percy exclaimed.

"Sure, whatever you say." I teased.

He just pulled me close and leaned his forehead on mine,

"Hmm, you sure about that," he said leaning closer.

"Absolutely," and I filled in the gap.

**A/N: Well how was it? Please review and tell me! **

**See ya!**


	13. Snowball Fight

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I also want to say that if you have given me a prompt I will defenitly write on it, I just need some time.**

**A shout out and thank you to for the prompt! Hope you like it!**

**Also thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!**

"Leo."

"Nico."

Thalia glared at me, "Thalia," she glared harder, "and Thalia's friend." Thalia smirked.

Jason frowned, "That's two people."

"Then you choose two," I replied.

"Travis and Connor." He smirked.

I frowned, he had both of them, "Frank."

"Piper."

"Hazel."

"Reyna."

"Clarisse."

"Chris."

We went to opposite ends of the park/field. Thalia introduced her friend,

"Guys this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Percy, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Clarisse."

I get a better look at Annabeth. She was tall with curly blond hair which was peeking through her coat and scarf. Her bright grey eyes seemed to analyze everything around her. She was seriously pretty.

"Right," I said. "Well we need to come up with a plan to win this thing-"

"Exactly why we want Annabeth, she is a master planner," Thalia interrupted.

Annabeth smiled at her, "Yes, but what are we doing exactly, you still haven't filled me in."

"Oh we do this every year, it's like a snowball fight mixed in with capture the flag," I explained. She nodded then surveyed the situation. We were all quiet a minute, Thalia's insistence, as she analyzed the scene.

"Alright, I have something." She said finally.

-LINEBREAK-

"Wow," I was a bit surprised.

"This is great, we are so going to win," Leo exclaimed.

Even Clarisse had to agree that it was an excellent plan. Thalia smirked and put on a look that clearly said, I told you so. We started building the snow forts and stocking up on ammunition. After our initial hour and half of planning and setting up time was over we all met in the middle of the field. Jason and I shook hands and I got out an old conch shell I had found once on the beach. Once the horn sounded we started the game. Annabeth and I completed the first step of our elaborate plan.

After causing some destruction we snuck up on the other team's currently guarded fort, hidden behind a group of trees waiting for the signal. We had some time before the full plan would go into effect. I turned to her and whispered,

"How did you come up with this?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, it's the most logical I guess."

"You're a natural. I really want to win because last time Jason won and broke my three year winning streak."

She smiled, "Thanks," Our signal came then, a morse code tapping done by Leo, and as we were about to make our entrance into full enemy territory she turned back to me and smirked,

"Ready to regain that streak." Oh yeah, I could get used to this.

-LINEBREAK-

"We win!" Thalia, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, Annabeth and I yelled across the field to the losing team. We all laughed and high-fived each other for our victory. In the mess of cheers I turned to Annabeth and said, "We won! Thanks to you," and gave her a hug. I went into a daze, that was only broken by a snowball pelting my face, as she kissed me on the cheek.

"What's going on?" she yelled over the noise trying to save herself from the ambush of snowballs.

"Snowball Fight!" I cried and it turned into an all out war. At the end, the fourteen of us trudged across the park panting, to go to my house.

"We always go to Percy's house after this for hot chocolate and cookies," Frank explained.

Sure enough my mom had warm cookies and hot chocolate ready for everyone. We put on a movie that ran a bit late. By half of it, most of the people had dozed off. I saw Chris and Clarisse leaning on each other asleep and smiled to myself. I had to get a picture of that, perfect for blackmail. Nico was asleep. Leo, Thalia, Travis and Connor were still watching. Jason and Frank were partially awake but their girlfriends were asleep on their laps. Reyna was partially asleep as well. I yawned. It had been an exhausting day. Annabeth was next to me and was trying not to doze off, but finally gave in leaning against the back of the couch. She looked so cute half-asleep, that I couldn't help but watch her instead. I don't remember when, but at some point I fell asleep too.

I woke up hours later at night to find Annabeth sleeping next to me, slightly atop my chest. I glanced around quietly. Everyone else was fast asleep. That was to be expected, most of the time they either stayed over or left late at night. I wanted a glass of water, but I didn't want to leave my current position. It was comforting somehow. But my thirst won and I slowly got up, sliding Annabeth gently off me without waking her up. I filled up my cup but was startled at a noise behind me. I turned to find Annabeth walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, you didn't. I just..what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just getting water, you want some."

She nodded so I got her a glass too. After finishing our water we went back into the living room to find everybody sprawled out. We had been sharing the couch before but now I wasn't to sure on what to do.

Annabeth made her way to the couch and turned to see me standing there hesitantly.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

I was surprised but made my way back and we settled ourselves in our previous position.

"I could get used to this," I heard Annabeth murmur quietly. In response I just held her tighter and kissed her forehead lightly before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

-LINEBREAK-

"Ow!" I cried as a snowball hit me square in the face. I heard giggling behind some trees. Another snowball hit me, in the back this time.

"Hey!" I called, scooping up a handful of snow and packing it down. I looked around carefully for the culprit. Another snowball hit me, but this time I was able to send one back. I must have missed though because I was zapped again.

"Annabeth! Not fair!" I pouted. Annabeth came up behind me laughing.

"You are so slow!"

"I am not,"

"Yes you -"

I cut her off with a kiss. We only broke apart when a snowball hit us and a distant cry of "Snowball Fight!" was heard.

**A/N: How was it? Good enough? Please Review!**


	14. Water Park

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for not updating. I was working on my other story Love in Midst of Murder. **

**A shout out and thank you to MischievousChaos and my friend "Hobbit Penguin" for giving me the prompt Roller coasters (which was modified to water park). **

**To MischievousChaos: I hope you like this one, it's a bit different :)**

**To "Hobbit Penguin" I hope you are satisfied with the story, I tried my best to write it as you wanted (with Percy acting...) anyway also look out for lunch table references (You'll find them. Koreo would be proud- so you know they're bad :)**

"This is gonna be great!" Piper exclaimed happily as we entered the water park.

"It would be great if I wasn't wearing this," I muttered. Piper and Calypso had forced me into a bikini. Which I was really not happy with. Nevertheless, this place seemed like a lot of fun.

We walked around trying to find a good ride to start off on.

"Let's start with something small then work our way to something bigger," Hazel suggested.

Everyone, except Thalia who wanted to go on the biggest one first, agreed. With that we went to the wave pool just so we could get used to the water. There were quite a few people in the wave pool and as we cautiously waded in we heard a shout,

"Heads up!" A ball whizzed by me and if I had reacted a second to late it would have hit me in the head. I picked up the ball to throw it back to whoever but I saw a guy coming to get it.

"Hey, you okay, sorry about that," He said. He was hot. Tall, lean, muscular with bright green eyes and disheveled black hair. I realized he was talking to me and answered,

"It's fine," and tossed the ball back. Another guy came up behind him. He had brown hair and looked Latino.

"Dude, did you almost kill her?" the guy asked.

"It wasn't my fault," the green-eyed guy said.

The other one rolled his eyes. "Sure it wasn't. I'm wondering if you did that on purpose to talk to a group of hot girls," he teased. I noticed his eyes wandered on Calypso for a bit before turning back to his friend.

The green- eyed guy responded, "Maybe I did, what's it to you Repair Boy."

"Shut up both of you!" Another guy with blonde hair followed by a buff Asian dude and a black-haired, pale dude were coming our way.

"Jason!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Thalia! How have you been!" The guy said giving her a hug. We looked at her weirdly.

"Oh, guys this is my brother Jason, I told you about him. He was in San Francisco for the past six months," she said. Oh, that's why he looked familiar. I hadn't seen to much of him before.

"Jason these are my friends, Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, and Hazel." she introduced.

"Hi," Jason waved. He was looking almost directly at Piper though.

"These idiots are Percy, Leo, Frank and Nico" he motioned to his friends.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot," Frank cried. Jason nodded.

"With the exception of Frank," he corrected himself.

"Hey! We are not idiots," Percy, Leo and Nico protested. Jason ignored them.

"Want to hang out, I haven't seen you in forever. How's mom?" Jason asked Thalia. And in the end we ended up grouping together as we walked towards our next ride.

Piper came up to me, "Jason is so hot," she whispered. I chuckled.

"He likes you," I told her.

"What, no he doesn't," Piper said blushing.

"Oh please I know you're lying. You probably noticed, he keeps looking at you when he thinks you're not looking ." I pointed out.

She blushed even more. "Well, Percy likes you," she said defiantly.

No it was my turn to be shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"You just said the same to me, he looks your way often and when he came up to us for the first time he could not stop staring at you." she explained.

I blushed slightly.

"What are we talking about," Calypso asked joining our mini huddle thing.

"About how Percy likes Annabeth" and at the same time, "How Jason likes Piper."

Calypso giggled, "Well looks like somebody has a crush," she teased.

"We do not!" Piper and I cried at the same time.

"Not what?" Percy asked coming closer with Leo.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," he said.

"Shut up!"

"Never!" he cried. We got to the next ride which was basically a roller coaster in the water. And somehow, don't ask me, I ended up sitting next to Percy. That's right,

Thalia and Piper were sitting together, Calypso and Hazel, Jason and Leo, Frank and Nico. So that left me with Percy. Piper shot me a mischievous look and I glared back at her.

"Well go on in Princess, it's just me and you," Percy said. I glared at him for calling me Princess and got in.

"Don't call me that," I told him when we had sat down.

He smirked, "What, Princess? You're definitely pretty enough." I involuntarily blushed then glared at him to shut up.

As the ride started he leaned over to me, "I think you like it." But before I could reply back on how I was sure I didn't the ride started. How dare he say that. He might be hot, but he was way too cocky. I frowned for a majority of the ride. When it was over I stalked away from him.

"Hey," he called to me, but I continued walking.

"Don't be mad, although you're hot when you are," he said coming up to me. Once again, I involuntarily blushed.

"Do the world a favor and shut up," I told him and walked faster to catch up to Calypso. Our next ride was white river rafting so luckily it was a group thing. Yet annoyingly Percy was on my right.

"Still mad Princess."

I ignored him.

"You ready for this, not sure you can take it,"

I snapped my head up angrily then realized he was kidding, he was just trying to get me to talk.

I smirked, "Oh, I'm ready. Not sure about you though. This is a big kid ride."

"I'm big enough, you shouldn't have to worry," he shot back.

As the ride started, "Oh and if you really want my attention, next time, don't insult me."

I smiled as I leaned back to enjoy the ride.

-LINEBREAK-

"Now this is a big kid ride," Percy said.

I rolled my eyes, "That's what you said about the last one doofus."

We had gone on a couple more rides since then and those had been the bigger ones. We now faced another roller coaster type ride.

As we got in we sat next to each other. The past couple rides we had been because, as far as I'm concerned, this was a competition.

"Hang on Princess, don't want to ruin your perfect hair," he said. I smirked and the ride started. It was going well until the spiders came. There was a part where we splashed through a tunnel and these huge fake spiders jumped out. I hate spiders. I'm absolutely terrified of them. I screamed and gripped Percy's arm turning away from them. I didn't even mind that I was grabbing his arm in my terror. When it stopped I got off shakily.

"Oh my god, Annabeth are you okay?" Hazel comforted me.

"I'm fine...it's just..." I said a bit shakily. I really hated spiders. It was weird, it kind of ran in my family, even though fears do not have a genetic predisposition. (A/N: AP Psychology student here :)

My friends comforted me knowing how much I hate spiders. I told them to stop worrying and we made our way to the next ride.

However, when we got there I didn't feel like going on.

"You guys go," I told them, "I'll skip this one."

"Are you sure," Piper asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'm fine. Go!" I got off and walked away from the ride.

"Hey, wait up Princess." A voice called to me. I turned around to see Percy jog towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Ride's not fun without you babe," he winked.

"Don't call me babe," I said tiredly, turning away.

"Hey, Annabeth, are you okay?" He asked, his tone sounding worried. I looked up surprised again.

"That is the first time you have said my name," I stated.

"Yeah, you have a pretty name, it fits you perfectly." Okay that was kind of sweet. I blushed again. I had to stop blushing.

"But seriously are you okay," his eyes looked concerned.

"Yeah, I just hate spiders."

"I figured, look what you did to my arm." He held out his arm and you could see some nail marks on it.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry," I cried feeling bad.

"It's okay, probably not the only ones I'll get from you." And cocky Percy was back. I pushed him back as he started to laugh.

"Shut up, you are so annoying."

"Try handsome or hot."

"Please like that would ever be associated with you."

We joked/insulted each other until the rest of the group came back. Over the course of the day Percy and I talked, a lot. I'm not sure when the jokes and insults turned into flirting but by the end of the day we were on this slow river ride to cool off and I found myself once again alone with Percy. I was sitting on a floaty while he was in the water leaning against it with his arms across the rim.

"So Princess, how'd you enjoy the water park?"

"It was great, better if you weren't there but still great."

"Please, I made things better, you would've been so bored without me."

"No, I'm sure I would have had a lot of fun."

"Are you calling replaceable Princess," he cried mock hurt.

"I'm calling you insignificant."

"That hurt Annabeth, right here," he put a hand over his heart.

I scoffed, "like you would care."

"I actually do care, a lot, about you." he said suddenly. I was taken back and blushed. I really have to stop doing that.

"You're cute when you blush Princess," he said.

"Why do you call me Princess?" I asked him, mainly to change the topic.

"Because of your hair," he reached out and touched my half dry half wet hair, "they're like blond princess curls."

I unconsciously leaned a bit into his touch. His other hand grabbed by hand and pulled me off the floaty.

"Percy!" I cried as I entered the cold water.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, you cold? I can help out there." And before I could say anything he had wrapped his arm around my waist and had pulled me closer to him. We were touching now, and I felt a fire burn through me. I looked up at him and slowly he reached down and kissed my lips.

-LINEBREAK-

"Aaahh!" I cried as cold water splashed on me. I had been lying beside the pool under the sun reading a book when I felt the cold water splash on me. I put my book aside to face the offender.

"What was that for!" I shouted.

"You're hot when your angry."

"Shut up!"

"Never!" And two strong arms pulled me into the water.

"Percy Jackson! I will kill you!" I screeched as I felt the cold surround me. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"You wouldn't kill your boyfriend."

"Watch me."

He leaned closer, "I think you like this." And before I could say anything else, his lips were on mine.

**A/N: Well how was it? Please review and tell me what you think! And if you can check out my other story, Love in Midst of Murder! **  
**See ya! :)**


	15. Library

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something a little different. This story is written like Playground. I know a lot of you liked that, so hopfully you'll like this too. The layouts different.**

**Also, shout out and thanks to Writingnerd291 for giving me the prompt! Hope you like it, sorry for the delay! **

**Anyway, here goes nothing:**

Percy entered the library a bit hesitantly. This was not his zone, he felt out of place among the shelves of books and the quiet atmosphere. He did not come to the library often, more like never. Okay so he had been here once or twice before and the uncomfortable atmosphere and overload of books had done an effective job of keeping him away. Until now, when his teacher had assigned a research paper. A research paper which had to have at least two books as sources. Hence the reason he was here on a bright Saturday morning, ready to get the books then leave quickly. And is plan would of worked perfectly if it weren't for her.

* * *

Annabeth entered the library with a smile on her face. She relaxed even further as she entered the serene and quiet atmosphere. She walked to the shelves with purpose and picked up the book she wanted and coordinated her way around the shelves with the air of one who knows the territory well. She frowned a bit when she saw her usual reading chair was taken and made herself comfortable in a different chair. She was going to finish this book today. And her plan would've been perfect if it weren't for him.

* * *

Maybe it was the way her hair glowed golden in the sunlight streaming in through the window, or how her eyes danced across the page of the book she held. Or the way her eyebrows furrowed when something she didn't like or the soft smile that graced her face when something did. Whatever it was Percy was captivated. He couldn't help but stare. He moved closer to her to see her better all the while throwing a cursory glance at the books in front of him.

* * *

Maybe it was the way he looked so uncertain of what to do that it was cute. Or how his bright gorgeous green eyes skimmed over the titles and how his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth pouted slightly when he didn't find what he was looking for. Or maybe it was the way he ran his toned hands through his hair in frustration. Whatever it was Annabeth was captivated. She couldn't help but delve out of her book as she snuck glances at him.

* * *

He didn't know what to do, he thought, as he looked over the books for the third time. He was obviously not going to find what he was looking for here and he was pretty sure she had noticed him looking through these already. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should ask a librarian for help, but he wanted to approach the girl. He made his decision and stiffened his resolve as he walked toward the reading beauty.

* * *

What was he doing, she thought, as she saw him look over the same shelf for the third time. He obviously didn't know what he was looking for, which was expected. Annabeth already thought that the pool seemed more like his place. He ran a hand through his hair again. She watched as the toned arms moved and suddenly wondered what it would be like to have them around her. He looked hesitant, she noticed, and seemed to be debating something. He must have made a decision because now he was moving right towards her.

* * *

His heartbeat quickened as he approached the girl who had just put her book down.

"Hi," he said a bit hesitantly.

She smiled a warm smile, "Hi."

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me?" he asked nervously. She was probably going to say no, this was a bad ide-

"Sure, what do you need help with," the angelic voice answered. He was a bit surprised she had agreed but accepted the offer.

"I need to find these two books," he said holding out a slightly crumpled sheet of paper. That's right, he had already looked up the books in the catalog at home so he would just grab them and go when he got to the library. Now he wished he hadn't because it would mean more time with the beautiful girl.

She took the piece of paper and read it over, "Oh, these are going to be in that section, not here," she said.

"Oh," he said blushing a bit, "Right, I didn't, um, thanks." He took the paper back and was about to leave when she called out.

* * *

She rose up uncertainly and watched him turn away. But she didn't want him to leave. She cursed herself for making him more uncomfortable.

"Wait," she called.

He turned around, "Yeah."

Now she was nervous, "Want me to show you where it is?"

He nodded, "Yes, but um don't you have to read..."

"Oh it's fine I can read it later."

She smiled and walked up, leading the way to the correct section.

"You don't come to the library often, do you?"

He flushed a bit as he responded, she thought it was cute, "No, is it that obvious."

She laughed, "Just a bit."

They got to the section and once again she picked out the books for him.

"Thanks," he responded a bit sheepishly.

"No problem, are these for a paper?" she asked.

"Yeah, um thanks again for the help."

She waved him off. And with another small exchange of words he was gone with her staring after him.

* * *

That girl, whose name he didn't even know, and cursed himself for not asking, had a profound impact on him. He was there, at the library, the next day. And he was excited. Excited of all things, to see the blonde beauty, if she was even here today. He would be in here everyday, if it meant he could see her. He cursed himself for the millionth time for not asking her name, or carrying the conversation further yesterday. But today he wouldn't forget to do do any of that. If she's here today, a voice in the back of his head reminded him. He sat down at table near where she had been sitting yesterday and got out his stuff. Yes, he was going to work on his research paper. Early. That girl had a profound impact on him.

* * *

She didn't normally come to the library on Sunday. So why was she here, she asked herself as the walked through the double-doors. She knew the answer. It was that black-haired, green-eyed boy. Even though there was a high chance he would not be there, she reminded herself. She found herself deviating from her usual path and instead into the place where she had been yesterday. And to her immense surprise there he was, in all his glory, at a table with his laptop out. She walked over to the table and pulled out a chair.

"Can I sit here?"

* * *

She was asking him if she could sit with him. She looked so shy and sweet. He nodded,

"Sure."

They sat a bit awkwardly for a minute.

"So what brings you back to the library?"

You, he wanted to answer. That was the truth, but he didn't want to sound stalkerish.

"Oh, I'm just working on my research paper."

"Oh sorry, am I disrupting you?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," he said a little too quickly. "I mean, no, not at all. I was just going to take a break anyway."

She smiled, "If you're sure.."

"Yes, um, what's your name?" he blurted then blushed.

"Annabeth Chase," she held out her hand.

"Percy Jackson."

* * *

"So Mr. Jackson what brings you to the library today?"

"Um.." he said uncertainly.

"Ran out of an excuse today," she joked. To her surprise he blushed.

"You." he finally answered.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"You, you are the reason I'm at the library today, and every other day."

What, he wanted to see her! She had been coming to the library for the past few days to see him and he had done the same? He turned away from her,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off, "Me too."

It was his turn to be shocked.

"What?"

She smiled at him, "It goes both ways."

They stepped closer to each other.

* * *

"Percy! Stop!" she whispered/giggled.

"No!" he said leaning in to kiss her once more.

"Percy, we are in a library!" she tried to push him away.

"So?" he asked. Why did he have to look so cute. She gave in and leaned into the kiss. She loved the feel of his arms around her and had a sudden flashback to when she had first seen him. She remembered how she had wondered what if felt like to be with him. Now he was hers. He noticed her change in demeanor and asked her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking to the first time I saw you."

His eyes got a far away look as he remembered that day. She asked him,

"What are you remembering?"

"I remember seeing an angel, and now," he focused on her, "that angel is mine."

She blushed and smacked him lightly, rolling her eyes. But she knew she was lucky to have him.

* * *

"I want ice cream," he said.

"You are such a child," she responded not even looking his way as she searched through the row of books.

"No I'm not, and I still want ice cream," he said childishly.

"Then you'll get it when I'm done."

"When will you be done? You've been searching for the book for a half hour." he exclaimed. Okay so that was a stretch, she had just begun her search.

She ignored him and ran her fingers along the spine looking for the correct call number. Her hair had fallen in front of her face and she impatiently pulled it aside. He found the act endearing.

"Found it!" she cried triumphantly holding out the book.

"Great, so can we go get ice cream now?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I have a couple more books..."

He pouted and crossed his arms, she laughed at his antics then pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll be done soon."

He grinned goofily. He was so lucky to have her.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth walked through the double doors of the library hand-in-hand. The quiet serene environment had become more comfortable to them in the past years. They approached the help desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the kind lady asked.

"We need to renew our library cards." Annabeth told the lady.

"Okay then, let's see your card."

Percy went first handing the librarian his card and showing the necessary documents. The lady typed away at her computer then handed him his card back.

"That's all for you dear."

Annabeth held out her card, "Also, I'm going to need to change the name on there."

The lady nodded, "What is the name going to be?"

"Make it Annabeth Jackson."

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! I would love some feedback! **

**See ya :)**


	16. Ferris Wheel

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here is he next chapter! **

**Shout out and thanks to Tweets N Sweets for the prompt! Sorry it took so long, hope you like it! **

**Here goes: **

I entered the spacious compartment of the large ferris wheel and sat down on the seat. Sketch pad ready and pencils sharpened, I looked forward to a nice peaceful ride and the view at the top. It would be great for outlining the New York City skyline for my architecture class. I got my things ready and was just about to draw a horizon line when someone barreled into the compartment. The "someone" was a tall, lean guy with messy black hair and startling sea green eyes. He was breathing hard like he had just run a mile and he had a cotton candy bag in his grasp. He had just put his hands on his knees to catch a breath when the door slammed shut.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked once I got over the initial shock.

He looked surprised, "Sorry, I'm-wait." He cut himself off and rushed to the door.

"No, I need to get out, I-" and the ferris wheel jerked to a start. He groaned against the door.

"Sit down, you can't get out now," I said logically.

He plopped down at the seat across from me.

"Sorry," he said again. "I didn't realize where I was going."

I rose an eyebrow and he hastened to explain.

"I was running from my cousin Nico because I had taken his cotton candy. I guess I lost track of where I was going."

"You ran into a ferris wheel without knowing?" I asked incredulously.

He grinned sheepishly, "Yeah..."

I shook my head at him and turned back to my sketch pad. So much for a peaceful ride alone. We were silent for a minute when he suddenly spoke up.

"I'm Percy by the way."

"I'm Annabeth," I responded.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just drawing," I said passively.

"What are you drawing?"

I tried not to sound annoyed, "It's for my architecture class, an assignment."

"Oh that's cool."

We were silent a minute more then,

"So why are you here alone?"

"I was hoping for a quiet place to draw," I answered hoping he got the message. He did.

"Oh," he said then fell silent. We were silent once more but suddenly I hated it. I snuck a glance at him. He was looking out the window, looking a bit sad. I immediately felt bad. After all he was just trying to start a conversation. He looked so cute, like a puppy as he gazed out the window.

"Sorry," I said.

He turned to me, "What? Why?"

"For snapping at you."

"You didn't snap at me."

"But still-I'm sorry. I just have to finish this thing and-"

He cut me off, "No problem, I understand."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He was so friendly, it was hard to resist.

"So why did you steal your cousin's cotton candy?"

He grinned, "Mostly to annoy him, plus I like cotton candy, plus it's bue."

"Blue?"

And that started a whole other conversation. By the time we were almost at the top I was having a lot of fun. He was sweet, funny, and an all around nice guy.

"Look at the view!" I breathed as we reached the top.

Percy looked at it for a bit, "Yeah it's great."

I turned to him, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

I give him a look and he finally gave in, "Um, I'm not a fan of heights."

I laughed then quickly stifled it.

"Now you're laughing at me," he pouted.

"No I'm not-" my sentence was cut short by a jerk. The ferris wheel had come to a halt.

"We stopped moving, what happened?" He asked me.

"I don't know, looks like there is something wrong with the circuitry."

I stood up to get a better look but there was another jerk and I fell back, right onto Percy who in turn fell on the floor as he was about to get up as well.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I said as I hastened to get off of him.

"It's okay-" his words were cut off by the loud rumbling of thunder. Then rain started to fall and the compartment rocked even more. I fell back on him.

"I'm sor-" I started again but he just wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay, stay here," he whispered. And so I did. I leaned in into his embrace. And for a little while that's how we sat, on the floor leaning against the seats snuggled against each other. The compartment was still rocking in the wind, but the rain had softened a bit and now the thunder had stopped.

"Looks like the storm in slowing down," Percy said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I answered, and thinking that meant it was time for me to back off I started to pull away. But Percy only pulled me closer,

"Nope, you're not leaving me."

I rolled my eyes at him and we started a quiet, playful banter. After, god knows how many hours later, we had eaten all the cotton candy, played games and just basically hung out, the ferris wheel jerked to a start. When we finally got off, the employees were all very apologetic and concerned. We walked away with a full refund, free tickets for a next time, and a complimentary T-shirt.

"That wasn't that bad," I remarked to Percy.

"Not bad at all," he grinned in response. We found Percy's cousin Nico waiting anxiously

at the entrance, Percy had texted him earlier about our situation.

"You're alive," Nico remarked.

"Yes, imagine that!" Percy fake exclaimed.

"But I thought you didn't like heights?" Nico asked Percy.

Percy smiled and gave me a side glance, "I was perfectly fine."

"Yes, he was very brave about it," I said ruffling his hair like a child.

He pouted, "I don't like you people."

Nico and I laughed.

"Nico! There you are!" a voice called out.

"I told you I'd be here, Thals" Nico said as a girl with short, spiky black hair approached.

"And who is this?" asked Percy, raising his eyebrow at Nico.

"She's a friend. Thalia meet Percy, and Annabeth," Nico introduced.

"Oh, I see, well we are just going to go now," Percy said making a big show of it, making Nico blush harder.

"Yes," I agreed, "We should go now." I winked at Nico who looked like he wanted to kill us and walked away with Percy laughing.

"Looks like your cousin found someone to keep him company, while you were gone," I joked to Percy.

Percy smiled, "Yeah, can you believe it. I'm stuck at the top of a ferris wheel during a sudden storm and he is kicking back with some girl."

"I thought you said you didn't mind being stuck up there," I teased him.

He blushed a bit, "Well I did have nice company myself."

I shook my head at him.

"So," Percy said suddenly, "don't know about you but I'm starving."

I looked at him curiously.

"So, wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled at him. "Why not."

-LINEBREAK-

"Look at the amazing view!"

"Yeah, it's spectacular!"

I turned to him, "Percy you aren't even looking at it."

"I don't need to."

"Percy this is so beautiful, how many times will you get to see a sunset over the ocean from the top of a ferris wheel."

"I'm looking at something even more beautiful and more unique."

I turned to find him staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

He leaned closer to me and rested his forhead on mine.

"You."

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Please review! **

**See ya :)**


	17. Movie Theater

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, again! Anyway thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all! **

**ITS MY ONE-MONTH ANNIVERSERY ON FANFICTION!**

**Also I am co-writing a story with MatthewSonOfPoseidon which is called ****The Twins and the Olympians Book one: the Lightning thief****.**

**Check it out if you can!**

**A shout out and thank you to L3oVaLd3zR0oLz for giving me the prompt! **

**On with the story:**

"Um, a ticket to Frozen, please," I asked the guy at the counter. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just one?"

"Yeah," I muttered embarrassed. The guy handed me the ticket as I paid for it. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I muttered another thanks and quickly made my way to the theater. Surprisingly it wasn't as crowded as I had expected it to be. I mean for the past five months the only thing that people had been talking about was Frozen. Maybe the effects were starting to wear off. Nah, I thought as I entered the still reasonably filled theater. I went to the top row and sat down on an empty seat. The top was almost all empty weirdly enough. I guess kids liked to be close to the screen. Whatever. I was bored out of my mind as I watched as the trailers and opening credits. I got out my phone and looked up how long this movie was, 1 hour 48 minutes of torture. Someone sat down to my right.

"Excuse me, but can you move over a seat?" a voice asked. I looked up to see a stunning blonde girl. She was tall, thin and had curly blond hair paired with startling grey eyes.

"Sure." I managed. I saw that she was with two young boys. Probably her brothers from the looks of it.

I shifted a seat down and the three of them sat. I happily noticed that the blonde girl was still sitting next to me. My phone beeped.

"Shi.." I muttered as I quickly silenced it. I saw that Leo was calling. I hung up on him. A second later my screen lit up again as Leo called a second time. I hung up again. But

Leo was persistent, I still didn't pick up.

"Aren't you going to get that," the girl asked noticing my lit up screen.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be stopping." she pointed out. I sighed, and since trailers were

still playing I picked it up.

"What?" I said exasperated.

"You there?" Leo asked on the other end of the line.

"No, that's why I've been ignoring you, it's about to start, smart one," I said sarcastically.

"Yup, he's pissed," Frank's laugh came on the other end.

"Is this on speakerphone?"

"Maybe."

"Just so you know, I hate you all from the bottom of my heart."

"Aw, Perce is getting sweet on us."

I hung up and found the girl looking at me with amusement.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"Oh those are my annoying friends, they dared me to come watch this movie, by myself."

"Oh, that explains it. I was wondering why you were here."

"Yeah, what about you."

"My brothers wanted to watch it."

"I thought this was a girl movie?" I asked confused.

"Well, it's impossible to know how little kid's minds work."

And we simultaneously leaned over to look at the boys who were watching the movie intently.

Wait, the movie started? I looked up to see that it had begun.

"Looks like we missed the beginning," I muttered to the girl.

"I think we'll live," she whispered back. I grinned at her. This might not be a bad movie after all.

-LINEBREAK-

"Those troll rocks, what in the world?" I said.

"I love your description of them, "she said laughing, "troll rocks and ugly smurfs."

I smiled at her, "Well other than the fact that they completely unexplained, illogical, troll rocks, what did they do?"

"Maybe if we watched the movie more we would get it," she pointed out.

"Maybe." The movie had finished and we were making our way out the theater. As little kids rushed around and parents hurried after them the outpouring of people caused me to lose sight of her. And later I couldn't find her at all. I sighed dejectedly. I hadn't even gotten her name.

-LINEBREAK-

"A ticket to Tangled please," I asked the guy at the counter. It was a different guy but he still looked at me weirdly.

I got the ticket and went to the theater. I sat down in the back again. This time I hadn't been dared so what was I doing here? I don't know, I had this crazy hope that I would meet the girl from before if I watched another Disney movie. So here I was. This is so stupid, I thought to myself. I sighed and leaned back against my seat.

"Another dare?" a familiar voice asked me.

My head snapped up and I saw the beautiful blonde haired girl.

"You..you're here?" I said disbelievingly, did that mean my little ritual worked?

"Yeah, as far as I'm concerned," she replied smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's not a crime to watch a movie," she said sitting down next to me.

"No, it's not," I said grinning widely.

She shook her head, "Seaweed Brain"

"What?" I asked.

"Cause you're eyes are like the sea and you seem to have seaweed in your brain," she

grinned.

"Well, Wise girl, speak for yourself."

"Wise girl?"

"You're smart." I stated simply. From our previous conversation I had gathered at least

that much about her.

"Well, I'm Annabeth."

"Percy."

-LINEBREAK-

"That wasn't that bad," I said.

"We barely watched, we were talking the whole time." she said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's a good thing that there weren't too many people in there."

"Yeah, we would have gotten kicked out," she smiled at me.

We walked out of the theater still talking and made our way down the street.

"Look, Starbucks," I said. "Want to grab something to drink?"

She looked at me, "That is a conveniently located Starbucks. It just so happens to be here"

"I thought that that only happened in movies," I gave her a half-smile.

"So it does, but still weird how we ended up here,"

"Maybe it was the genius of the director," I grinned.

"Well what if the script gets changed," she challenged.

"Then, let's hope it's for the better."

"And if it's not?"

"Well let's go back to the cliches then, the guy gets the girl."

"Only if the guy is lucky," she answered.

"Well, then tell me, is the guy lucky?"

She smiled and pushed open the door and walked in, "He just might be."

-LINEBREAK-

"Four tickets to Despicable Me 5," I told the guy at the counter. He gave me the tickets and after paying I left with a word of thanks.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked the Annabeth.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Percy"

"Are you sure do you need anyth-"

"Percy, I'm fine. Honestly you should be used to this by now."

"Daddy! Can we sit in the back?"

"Of course sweetheart," I said, "Lead the way." I chuckled as Silena raced to the top.

"I want popcorn daddy," my son exclaimed.

"Sure, go follow your sister," I told him. I turned to Annabeth,

"Be right back."

She smiled at me then pushed me away. I bought some popcorn and made it back before the movie started.

"Hey," I whispered to Annabeth. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"You know, you were right the guy really was lucky."

She turned and smiled at me, "Yeah he was, the writer chose well, the plotline is so good, it's still not done." She put a hand to her growing stomach.

I kissed her cheek, "And scene," I whispered as the movie began.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please Review! Also check out MatthewSonOfPoseidon's profile he has another great story! **

**See ya :)**


	18. Pizza

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry this update took a bit longer but it's because**

**IT'S CO-WRITTEN WITH long. live. HP. PJ. HG **

**Yeah, this was her prompt but I wanted to write on it and so did she so we just decided to co-write... anyway a few words from her:**

**Hey guys! ****long. live. HP. PJ. HG** here! This is my first cowrite, so my part of the story is probably not what you're expecting, though I've read ALL the oneshots in this story. It's not very well - written either, so don't blame Forever-Fangirl for that (IT IS BEATIFULLY WRITTEN, DO NOT SAY THAT- SORRY- I'LL LEAVE NOW- FOREVER-FANGIRL) . Here is where I insert my advertisement:

**For more of my A-MA-ZING writing, go to my profile: ****long. live. HP. PJ. HG! **Check me out! Follow me! Favorite me! Stalk me! 

**And most of all, REEEE-VIIIIEEEWWWW!**

**Anyway here goes: **

"Pizza"

"Chinese."

"Pizza."

"Chinese."

"Pizza."

"Chinese."

"You know, we have a well-stocked kitchenette. We could just make something ourselves," Hazel pointed out.

Piper and Thalia looked at each other, pausing their debate. "Nope."

"Pizza," Thalia insisted.

"Chinese," Piper contradicted.

Calypso sighed exasperatedly, then turned to me. "What do you want, Annabeth? After all, it's her house." She made a point of stressing her, glaring at Thalia and Piper meaningfully.

I thought about it. "Pizza."

Thalia looked smug. Piper frowned.

"Guys, why don't we just vote on it?" Reyna offered.

In the end, pizza won.

Now time to decide the movie. _Oh gods_, I thought. _Here we go again._

-LINE BREAK-

After an unplanned pillow fight, it was decided. We would be watching Pitch Perfect. The movie started, and just as I was getting comfortable, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said to no one in particular. I hopscotched over the junk strewn about the floor - nobody had bothered to clean up after the pillow fight - and crossed over to the door.

I opened the door to see a pair of bright green eyes and a head of messy black hair. The guy in front of me was definitely not a typical Pizza guy. He was tall, tan, slightly muscular, and undeniably attractive. He was smiling at me and holding out the pizza boxes.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said back. I took the pizza boxes from him, just as a scream of laughter came from the other room.

"Having a party?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but the rate at which this is going, I'm pretty sure I'll be getting complaints soon."

He laughed. It was a nice sound. "Can I join you?" he joked.

I smiled at him, "You could, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't last a minute with my friends."

He grinned, "You haven't met mine. I'm sure they're worse."

I handed him the money for pizzas, "Is that a challenge Mr.-" I stopped midway.

"Jackson," he completed, "Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase," I introduced myself.

"Well, Ms. Chase, it was a pleasure to meet you. But I'm sure you'd like to go back to your party."

I would actually rather talk to you, I wanted to say, but instead I said, "Well, I'm sure you have to go back to work too."

He groaned, "Don't remind me."

I laughed, "Sorry."

Suddenly Thalia's voice shouted from across the hall,

"Annabeth, where is that pizza? Not flirting with the pizza boy are we?

I blushed. "Shut up!" I yelled back.

Percy and I looked at each other awkwardly,

"Well, bye I guess," he said.

"Yeah," I said still blushing, "Bye."

I closed the door after he left and cursed Thalia. I walked in with the pizza and everybody immediately dug in. As we continued watching the movie, I just couldn't shake my thoughts of the good-looking pizza boy.

-LINEBREAK-

For the next couple of days I tried to keep my mind off him, but for some odd reason Percy Jackson made his way into my head more than a few times. I sighed and looked around my still well-stocked kitchen. I was hungry, but I didn't feel like making anything, I was too tired. Or, another part of my mind said, you just want an excuse to order pizza and see him again.

Okay, maybe that was a tiny factor. I picked up the phone and ordered some pizza.

When the doorbell rang, I sincerely hoped it would be Percy again. To my amazing luck, it was. He looked more tired this time though.

"Annabeth!" he said cheerfully. He remembered my name! I practically squealed.

"Hey Percy," I said back.

"Another party? Things seem quiet though," he joked.

"No, I'm just too tired and really hungry," I told him.

"So am I, I wish I could eat too," he said tiredly. "I haven't eaten in eight hours."

"Oh, you must be starving. Do you want a slice?" I offered.

He flushed a little, "No, that's okay. This is my last delivery today anyway, I'll be fine."

"Oh come on, you can have a slice. Besides, you said this was your last delivery," I insisted.

"Okay, I guess," he gave in.

He stepped into my apartment and I offered him a slice of pizza.

"You don't know what it's like to be constantly surrounded by food, yet not be able to eat it." he said.

I laughed, "Why did you take the job?"

"Oh, you know, paying for college," he said offhandedly.

I nodded in agreement. I was lucky enough to get an internship at an architectural firm. I told him about it. He nodded,

"Yeah, I'm just a month away from getting an internship at this marine biology company." he stated. We talked a bit more, but of course he had to leave soon because he was technically still working.

"Thanks" he said at the door as we was about to leave.

"No problem," I smiled back. After he left I was about to throw away the pizza boxes when I noticed a number scribbled on one of them with a small note that said, "Call me."

-LINEBREAK-

The doorbell rang.

"You can go get that, Annabeth," Piper said, eyeing me mischievously. As a matter of fact, all my friends seemed to have mischievous glints in their eyes. They had been acting weirdly all evening - even weirder than usual.

I crossed over to the door and opened it. There stood Percy, in his uniform, with a pizza box and everything.

"Percy!" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. "You quit that job months ago!"

"Well, this is how we met, right?" he said, with a little smile that told me there was more to it than just that. I opened my mouth, about to ask, but then he said, "You'll find out later."

He came inside, laughing and joking as usual, but I could tell something was off. Or, at least, different. He looked almost nervous, and all my friends - which also included his friends - kept coming over, clapping him on the back, sending him reassuring glances.

Now I was nervous. What happened? What was he doing that required so much reassurance?

I soon got my answer.

After all the pizza was finished (hunted down and slaughtered was more like it) Percy stood up. Everyone in the room fell silent.

Ah, I thought. So everyone but me is in on this.

Percy crossed over to the empty pizza box and plucked something from it.

He walked back to me, and I finally got a good glimpse at the thing in his hand. It was the little pizza saver, that was put in the middle of pizzas to protect them from harm if the center of the box collapsed.

"Annabeth," Percy began, his sea-green eyes looking straight into my grey ones. "You, of all people, know that I'm not exactly the best with words-" cue chuckles running around the room, "-so I'll just keep this short and cut to the chase."

His eyes sparkled, and I vaguely noticed our audience chortling at his little pun. But most of my attention was focused on the man in front of me, the man who was starting to get down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you more than anything or anyone else in this whole world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to know if you do too.

So what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

And that's when the truly amazing thing happened. Percy must have pushed a button or something, because suddenly the pizza saver's three legs were opening up wide like the petals of a flower, and from within the flower….rose up the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had a emerald-and-diamond inlay in the most intricate design that sparkled like all the rainbows in the world contained in a single ring.

Percy looked up at me, for a moment uncertain, unsure.

I couldn't have that.

"Yes!" I threw my arms around him. He didn't hesitate for a moment to wrap his arms around me.

I was startled by the sound of applause, remembering we had an audience.

Needing something witty to say, I asked Percy, "Be honest. How much of that speech was premeditated and how much of it was improvised.?"

He said proudly, "100% improvised. Really, the only thing I had help with was the whole ring-box thing. Leo did that. And Piper helped me shop for the ring."

I grinned at him. "I'm impressed."

He rested his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes. "Anything for you."

**THAT WHOLE LAST PART AFTER THE LINEBREAK WAS ALL ****long. live. HP. PJ. HG**

**Wasn't it amazing (that last bit with the proposal)! I thought so anyway, couldn't stop squealing, then she told me to shut up :)**

**Yeah I was studying for a psychology test so she just wrote that whole last part by herself. The rest is a collaboration...**

**So tell us what you think! Please review! **

**See ya! :)**


	19. Camping

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another story! **

**A shout out and thank you to Writingnerd291 and Percabeth4eva for the prompt!**

**And here goes: **

"This is gonna be so much fun," Jason said as we drove through the entrance trying to find our campsite.

"I know, to bad Leo had to cancel."

"Yeah, I think he has a secret girlfriend."

"Really?" I asked interested.

"Yeah, cause-" Jason stopped short "Is that it?"

I checked the number 98.

"Yeah this is it." He pulled up onto the parking space allotted for us. Our campsite was a wide open space bordered by a small forest of trees. The parking was shared with another campsite on the other side of us. We unloaded the tents and started to set them up.

"Hey Percy, you got the mallet?" Jason called.

"I'll go get it," I responded. As I walked over to the car I saw that another car had pulled up beside ours. And as I got closer I heard voices,

"And I was like, how dare you say that to me. Besides, I don't even like camping," a snobby and stuck up voice said. Another person laughed.

"Oh my god, that is a perfect imitation of her voice!"

A different voice responded, "Thank you. I try, but that is what she said. Can you believe her, she was just pissed that she wasn't invited."

"She still probably did not want to go anyway," the other person mock gasped, "What if she got dirt on her nails!"

And two girls appeared on the side of their car, which was right next to ours. One, I noticed instantly, had honey blonde curly hair, tied up in a ponytail. She was tall, thin, athletic and absolutely gorgeous. I stared at her in shock, I was not expecting someone like this. They stopped walking when they saw me. The blond-haired girl look up and I saw her mesmerizing grey eyes.

"Hey Perce did you find the-" Jason cut himself off when he came up behind me and saw the girls.

"Oh, uh, Hi.." he said.

"Hi, I guess we are your neighbors," the other girl, who was also pretty with brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes, said.

Jason smiled, "I guess so. I'm Jason,"

The girl smiled, "Piper."

The blonde spoke, "Annabeth."

"Percy," I introduced myself.

"Well, it's nice talking to you but we have to set up our tents," Annabeth said.

"Us too," I responded. They gathered their stuff from their trunk and I dug around mine for the mallet.

"Woah, I was not expecting them to be our camp neighbors," Jason said to me as we walked away.

"I know, those girls..." I trailed off thinking about Annabeth. We finished putting up our tents and getting all our stuff into them. Once we had finally set everything up we went to go start a fire. It was approaching dusk and it would be best to get a fire going.

"Where are the matches?" I asked Jason.

"Check the front pocket of the black backpack," he said as he arranged the firewood.

I looked around for it but didn't find it.

"Dude, it's not here," I called to him.

"What?" Jason frowned and checked the bags.

"Darn we forgot the matches," he said.

"Maybe the girls have them?" I suggested. We walked over to the girl's campsite. They had their tents up and were also starting a fire. I saw as they lit a match and threw it into the pit, effectively starting a small fire.

"Hey guys?" They looked up at us.

"Hey," Annabeth said standing upright.

"We were wondering if we could borrow your matches," Jason explained.

"We forgot ours..." I trailed off. Annabeth rose an eyebrow and smiled at me,

"You forgot matches?'

"Well, in my defence, Leo usually has stuff like that." I cried.

"Wait Leo?" Piper asked.

"Yeah he was supposed to come but had to cancel last minute." Jason said.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

Jason looked surprised, "Um he's latino, brown hair-"

"beautiful brown eyes and a mischievous smile that makes me melt," Piper finished grinning at Annabeth. "Remind you of someone?" she asked her.

Annabeth grinned, "Yup, as if Callie could ever shut up about him."

"Wait what is going on?" I asked.

"Your friend is dating our friend." Annabeth explained.

"I knew Leo had a secret girlfriend!" Jason exclaimed.

"And he didn't tell us!" I said frowning.

"Then again, we would never let him hear the end of it," Jason grinned.

"Oh, blackmail material" I grinned too.

"Boys," Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same."

She smiled at that.

"Well, either way, we young bachelors shall forge our way without him," Jason joked.

"Well, what about Reyna?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

Jason groaned, "Dude, don't like her, and she doesn't like me."

"Sure, whatever you say," I said innocently.

"Well what about Rachel?" he shot back.

"She is like my sister, you don't date your sister." I pointed out.

"Yeah actually, I don't know who can date my sister, Thalia is probably never gonna get a boyfriend."

"She probably doesn't want one-"

"Wait," Piper interjected and I realised we had just had this conversation in front of the girls. I glanced at Annabeth, she looked amused.

"Thalia Grace?" Piper asked.

"Yeah...why?"

"She is our friend too!" Piper exclaimed. Wow who knew we would know the same people. We eventually just sat around the girls' fire and started talking. Jason and I brought some of our food over and we had a potluck thing where we shared. It was a lot of fun. I got to know Annabeth a whole lot more too. She was really cool to be around. When we returned to our tents I couldn't get my mind off her.

-LINEBREAK-

The next morning was warm and sunny. Jason and I got up, well more like Jason shook my tent till I was awake. Anyway we freshened up and got ready. Just as we finished a quick breakfast, the girls came over.

"Hey guys!" Piper called.

"Hey," we responded.

"What are your plans?" Annabeth asked.

"Um..." I looked over at Jason. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you guys are doing," I answered grinning.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. It turned out that the girls were going to go on a hike. The four of us walked to the trail. Waterfall Way, the sign read. After checking a map, we decided that this was a good one. As we hiked we kind of separated ourselves a bit, Annabeth and I were a bit in front of Jason and Piper.

"Well I think Athena is the best goddess, I mean she has the best battle strategies and skill. Plus she is the goddess of knowledge," Annabeth argued. We were discussing Greek mythology.

"I like Poseidon. He seems so cool and powerful. He controls the whole sea, plus he's the god of earthquakes and horses."

"Whatever you say, what about Hermes?"

"I think he sounds like a cool guy, you know chill."

Annabeth smirked, "Chill?"

"Yeah. Just trust me I know."

"Really, so you are an amazing judge of character now?" she rose her eyebrow. I nodded.

"Okay tell me what you thought of me, when you first saw me," she asked.

"I thought you were gorgeous and funny, you were joking before. You seemed like the person who liked things planned and your eyes are so calculating, like nothing escaped them. You also seemed like a tough person, not the type of girl who would whine about dirt or her hair. I guess you just came across as a good person." I concluded truthfully.

"And now? that you know me better?" she asked softly.

"I know that it's all true." She smiled at me. We reached the top of the trail where the waterfall was.

"It's so beautiful," Annabeth said.

"Not as much as you," I muttered under my breath. Annabeth turned to me, probably to ask what I said but Piper and Jason showed up. Piper had a flower in her hand.

"It was already picked," Jason explained, blushing a bit.

I shot him a mischievous look. He rolled his eyes at me. We sat down on the benches of the small observation deck. We brought out some of the food that we had brought with us and started to eat. After that we were all just relaxing and resting when I got an idea. I walked a little ways down and got off the observation deck. I stepped around to the banks of the small pond the waterfall had made. I took off my shoes and waded in. Soon Annabeth, Jason and Piper joined me like I hoped they would. They set down their backpacks and waded into the water as well. And when they were close enough, I splashed them.

"Aaahhh," Piper screamed.

"Percy!" Jason roared.

"It's on!" Annabeth cried, her eyes were more focused and she had a competitive grin on her face.

And after the all out splash war which left us dripping wet we sat down by the bank again. Annabeth was next to me and shivered.

"Here," I said offering my jacket, which I had luckily taken off before all this.

She looked a bit surprised but accepted it, pulling it tighter around herself.

"That was fun." I said quietly.

"Yeah that was, thank you," she responded. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm loosely around her.

-LINEBREAK-

"It's your turn for the campfire," the girls said coming over to our campsite. I nodded and grinned, anything to spend more time with Annabeth. Besides, we had been on their campsite yesterday so it was only fair.

"Got the matches?" Jason asked.

"Yup," Piper held them out.

We eventually got a fire going and we all huddled around it. After dinner I said that s'mores were in order. To nobody's surprise, everyone agreed.

"No you don't want to hold it there," I told Annabeth.

She turned to me, "Does it matter, I mean as long as it doesn't burn."

I shook my head, "No, you don't understand. There is an art to s'more making."

"Then teach me wise one," she joked.

I put my hand over hers, and I swear that the touch burned more than the fire in front of us, and moved it so that the marshmallow was just at the right distance from the fire.

As she held it I brought out some graham crackers and chocolate and got them ready.

"Okay, that's enough now," I said and she moved the marshmallow toward me.

"On guard monsieur," she said pointing the marshmallow stick at me. I just smiled and ate it.

"Hey, that was mine," she cried, trying to hide her smile.

We eventually did get to eat s'mores and I realized having Annabeth beside me just made the whole thing taste so much better.

-LINEBREAK-

"You so like him,"Piper's voice became clearer as we walked towards the girls campsite the next day.

"I do not," Annabeth's voice responded. I stopped in my tracks. Wait, what? Jason looked at me curiously. I didn't normally eavesdrop but I couldn't help but want to hear more.

"Yes you do. And if it helps, he likes you back." Piper voiced.

"No I-wait he does?" Annabeth sounded surprised.

"Yeah, duh! It's so obvious."

"I don't think so. How do you know?" Annabeth asked

"Besides, the fact that he hangs out with you all the time, called you beautiful and pretty much openly flirts with you..." Piper listed.

"Okay, now shut up. That's just normal stuff." There was a silence and I'm pretty sure Piper was giving Annabeth a look.

"Well, you like Jason," Annabeth accused. I glanced over at Jason, he looked a little red. Wait a minute, did that mean they were talking about me earlier.

"Well, that doesn't matter, cause I don't know if he likes me back. I'm getting mixed signals here." Piper responded. I smirked at Jason. We continued walking and approached the girls.

Annabeth had her mouth open as if she was about to say something but when she saw us she quickly shut it and blushed.

Piper also had a light blush on her face.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

Piper suddenly grinned, "Oh we were just talking about Andrew." She looked over at Annabeth.

Annabeth groaned, but still had a light blush on her cheeks, "Piper, I hate you."

"Who's Andrew?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Oh just some guy that likes her and I think-"

Annabeth cut in, "Don't like him. And will you finally stop with him if I agree to the last point you made?"

Piper smiled widely, "So you'll admit it"

I was so confused, I thought they were talking about me, I mean Jason's name had come up. And what last point were they talking about? The last thing was Piper teasing Annabeth about liking some guy, who I thought was me, but then Andrew, what? I was so confused, But Annabeth and Piper seemed to understand perfectly and were looking at each other almost like they were talking. I gave up on trying to understand them. I just don't get girls. **(A/N: if you are a girl, or guy I guess, and think you understand what happened (because it was a bit confusing) please review or PM me :)**

"What?" Jason asked just as confused as I was.

"Nothing, let's go," and the girls started walking away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

They just kept walking.

-LINEBREAK-

As it turned out we went to a field nearby and played some games, learned more about nature, went to a lake, you know the works. That night was our last and the next morning we had to pack up.

"I don't want this to end," I stated as Jason and I rolled up our tents.

"Neither do I," Jason agreed. We finished packing up everything and loaded the car. The girls were just doing the same. They were leaving today as well.

"Well, that was a lot of fun." Piper stated as we prepared to say goodbye.

"Yeah, better than I had imagined." Jason smiled at her.

"Thanks for making this awesome," Annabeth said to me.

"That goes for you too. I'm gonna miss you." I said the smile leaving my face at the end. This weekend had been unreal almost. Out here in the wilderness, those couple days away from everything, meeting Annabeth. Those would fade when we would get back to the city.

"Who says we won't meet again?" Annabeth smiled at me, slipping a piece of paper in my hand. She gave me a hug and as we left I turned and watched her get smaller in the distance as we drove away.

-LINEBREAK-

"Hey," I said kissing Annabeth's cheek as she slipped into the passenger seat.

"Hey," she responded giving me a kiss as well.

"You ready?" I asked her. She nodded,

"Of course."

"Have Jason and Piper left yet?" I asked her.

"No, I don't think so."

"Great, we'll be the first," I smiled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It's not a competition."

"It is now," I responded grinning. I held her hand the entire car ride. When we got there, first I might add, I smiled.

"We're back!" I called out to the camp site. Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she said as she put her arms around my neck. I brought her closer to me and we kissed. It was nice to be back here, in the fresh air and open grass. Especially better with the love of my life in my arms.

**A/N: So how as it? Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	20. Pet Store

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and alive. So sorry I haven't been updating. I had a weird case of writers block when it came to this story plus I was working on my other story Love in Midst of Murder..**

**Also check out Twin-books story When Two Lives Become One! It's great! **

**Anyway, shout out and thank you to ravenwolf24 for giving me the prompt. Hope you like it! **

**Here ya go (sorry if it's bad): **

The door dinged slightly as I walked in. I looked at the organized chaos before me. Different shapes and sizes of cages could be seen throughout the store each holding an animal.

"Hello?" I called out. There was no response. I continued moving in deeper in the store passing all the different animals. As I rounded a corner and went towards the back of the store I heard someone.

"Well, look who's not sharing. Butter move over a bit so your brother can play too." A voice scolded. I moved towards the voice a bit more and soon the person came into view. It was definitely not what I was expecting. It was a tall, tan guy. He was slightly muscular, had raven black hair and when he turned I could see sparkling sea-green eyes. He had a puppy in his arm and he was moving it to a different cage. He wore a shirt with the store's logo on it indicating he worked there.

"That better?" he asked the puppy in a soothing voice and the puppy just yipped a happy response. The guy chuckled and scratched the dog behind the ears.

I smiled at the scene. It was so sweet, the guy was genuinely taking care of the animals and he was so careful with them. He straighten up and jumped a little when he saw me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I said quickly.

He blushed, "It's fine. Sorry I didn't hear anyone come in, these guys.."he vaguely gestured to the puppies.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for some kittens." I said. He lead me over to the area with the cats.

"These little guys just came in, straight from the shelter," he explained as I leaned down to get a better look.

"Aww, they are so cute!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular?"

I shook my head, "It's a birthday present for a friend who likes cats, I don't know which one to get. I didn't think it would be this hard."

He smiled, "Take your time, there is no rush." I took out my phone and sent pictures to all my friends except Piper, who's birthday present this would be.

"What are you doing?" the guy asked.

"Asking my friends for advice. It was their idea. I was just selected to go buy the kitten," I explained.

"Oh," he said.

And then all the texts started coming in with all the helpful 'advice' from my friends.

"Oh, wow. Good luck with all that," the guy said looking at my phone.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

He hesitated, "Do you want me to help you with this?"

I was surprised that he was that willing to help me, "Um, well I'm sure you have other-"

He cut me off, "Please, you are the only one here. And I'll be happy to help. I'm Percy by the way."

I smiled at him, "Annabeth."

And he was true to his word. We talked for almost an hour, him pointing out the difference between the animals and giving me background information on them. He did know what he was talking about and when he talked about each animal as if he actually cared instead of off handedly cause it was his job.

"Snowball, is the youngest here. She came in about a week ago. She was found on the streets so we took her in from the shelter," he explained pointing out one of my most recent picks.

"That's so sad, poor thing," I looked at the tiny ball of white fur that was snoozing gently on the blanket.

And after some more texts sent back and forth we decided that Snowball was perfect for Piper.

"You're gonna need some other cae items," Percy said to me. I nodded telling him to lead the way. As he maneuvered the aisles expertly I followed him, keeping up conversation.

"How do you know so much about animals?" I asked. He shrugged,

"Well it's part of my job to take care of them so I have to know right," he said.

"Do you have a pet?" I asked. He nodded eagerly.

"I have a dog, Mrs. O'Leary. I adopted her when her owner died," He said. Honestly as if this guy wasn't attractive enough, he was just so sweet and caring. And helpful, he had bared with me for almost an hour now deciding on the pet, and was now helping with supplies.

I shopped around a bit for the essential supplies with Percy giving suggestions and guiding me. Finally I was done. I paid for the supplies and signed the necessary paperwork and such for the pet. And soon it was time for me to go and with Snowball inside a pet carrier under my arm I thanked Percy once again.

"No problem. And if you need anything else you know where to find me," he smiled warmly again and my heart fluttered.

"See you!" I called as I left the store. Percy did not leave my mind at all. Every time I looked at Snowball, who was staying with me for a day or two before the party, his bright green eyes and warm smile would show up in my mind.

Piper loved her gift. She adored Snowball the moment the little kitten walked up and purred against her. I decided I should thank Percy again. And so what if I wanted to see him again.

I walked into the pet store again, feeling a sense of familiarity spread through me. A pretty girl with a green dress was there too waiting at the counter.

"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"Juniper! Sorry I'm a little late but the bunny's were-"

The boy, with curly brown hair in a rasta cap, who had just rushed in stopped short when he saw me.

"Oh, sorry. How can I help you?" He asked straightening his shirt to show the logo of the store.

"Hey G-man is Juniper here yet?" Percy asked coming into the view. He still looked as amazing as ever. He also stopped short when he saw me.

"Annabeth?" he asked confused.

"Oh, hey. I, um, I'll come back later if your -"

"No, it's fine. I'm just surprised," he said. He turned to the other guy,

"Grover this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Grover and his girlfriend Juniper." They both bid quick hellos before leaving as they had some meeting with someone.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind, I'm glad, but I mean, you don't" he started stuttering.

"I just wanted to thank you," I cut in smiling. He stopped and looked at me confused again.

Before he could say something I quickly explained. "My friend really liked Snowball. I just wanted to stop but and say thank you cause I would have never done any of that without your help," I told him.

He blushed and muttered something like, "It was nothing.."

"Quit saying that. It really was a big help," I admonished him for his modesty.

"Okay, okay." he said smiling, pretending to surrender. I laughed,

"Good, you must obey me now."

"Of course master, what do you want?" he said a robotic voice. I laughed again,

"Let me buy you a drink," I offered. He quickly dropped the zombie act and looked at me. I was suddenly uncertain about my request.

Then he smiled, "Of course, after all I must obey you."

I smiled back, "Of course."

-LINEBREAK-

"Dobby is a free elf!" Percy cried running through the park chasing Mrs. O'Leary. I laughed at his antics.

"You are most certainly not free!" I cried.

He stopped and turned around, "Of course not. I'm all yours." He wrapped his arms around me.

"You got that right," I said quietly, leaning into him and cherishing his hold on me.

"I'll always be yours," he right before bringing his lips to mine.

**A/N: Well? How was it.. I haven't been able to write one of these in a while so hopefully it's okay? Also Harry Potter reference! Any fellow Potterheads out there? Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	21. Mistake

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating! These are getting harder to write, I can't repeat stuff and that is a big restraint which I'm doing my best to follow.**

**This is something I started a long time agao but didn't finish till now, so sorry if it's bad.**

**Here it is:**

"Mistake. There must be a mistake." I frowned looking at the slightly crumpled sheet of paper in my hand. 394, that's what the paper read and also what the door in front of me read. The open door in front of me. I walked forward slightly tapping my knuckles on the door, and hearing no response, stepping in. The lights were on and I could make out the sound of someone talking through the hall. I followed the sound, and came upon the living room where a brunette lady was talking on the phone.

"Don't worry, you'll like it, there is a lot of space and…"The woman said excitedly into the phone.

I cleared his throat. The woman jumped slightly and turned to face me and I saw her face. She had slightly dark skin, kaleidoscopic eyes and choppy brown hair.

"Um, who are you, and what are you doing here." She asked cautiously. I didn't blame her; I mean I must have looked suspicious walking in on her like that.

Whoever was on the other end of the phone must have said something because the woman spoke into the phone,

"I'll call you back." Then she turned to me. I smiled nervously and hastily tried to clear up the matter,

"I think they made a mistake, because my contract says that I should have this apartment."

She frowned and dug a paper out of her purse,

"Well it says 394 on here," she said re-reading the page.

I showed her my contract and looked at hers, sure enough both said 394.

"Let's go to the main desk and see what they can clear up," I suggested. She nodded and we left down the hall to the elevator.

"I'm Percy by the way," I said extending my hand.

"Piper," she smiled and shook my hand.

"So, are you from around here," I asked mainly to avoid an awkward silence.

She smiled, "Well, I used to live in California, but I've been In NYC for a while now."

"That's cool, I was born and bred here." I grinned back.

"So why are you moving here," she asked a little awkwardly

"Oh, my job, I'm a marine biologist and my new job requires me to be near the ocean," I responded

"That's cool, I'm moving here cause of my job too, I'm a designer."

I nodded. She seemed to fit that description well. The elevator came to a stop and we stepped out into the lobby. We went to the front desk and asked about our messed up room numbers. While we waited for the people to figure it out my phone rang. I picked it up,

"Hey,"

"Hey, so did you get the key and everything," my friend asked.

"Yeah about that there's been a slight confusion," I said sheepishly.

"Jeez, Percy what did you do this time," the exasperated voice said.

"What, nothing, don't blame this on me," I cried defensively.

"They rented out the same one to two different people, They are figuring it out now,"

"Ok, I'm on my way." He sighed.

"Cool, see you soon."

"Bye."

Piper raised an eyebrow when I was done.

"That was my friend Jason, he's my roommate." I explained.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm also rooming with a friend,"

"Oh, is that who you were talking to," I asked

"Yeah, she was asking me about it,"

"Sorry about that by the way,"

She smiled, "No problem."

Just then the lady came back with the problem sorted out. I would be in 396 across the hall and Piper would stay in 394. The lady smiled embarrassed and apologized profusely for the mistake. We told her it was alright. Just as we were going to make our way back to the elevators, she walked in.

She was absolutely stunning, tall, athletic with the most beautiful curly blond hair and intense grey eyes. She walked up to us.

"What's going on Piper," she asked.

Piper explained about the apartment issue while I just stood there probably staring like an idiot.

The blonde nodded at the end of the speech. She turned to me and smiled,

"I'm Annabeth, I hope Piper hasn't scared you," She ended with a smirk toward Piper.

I somehow collected my voice and shook her hand; I swear my skin burned at the contact,

"Percy," I managed.

"PERCY," I heard a shout. I turned to see Jason walking in. I waved him over and he asked me,

"Did they fix it?"

"Yeah we are in 396 now," I told him.

"Oh and this is Piper and Annabeth," I gestured to them both.

"They were also in the mix up,"

"Hi I'm Jason." He introduced himself to them both. And with that all four of us got in the elevator.

"You guys should stop by after we've all settled in," Piper invited graciously. Both of us consented. I got the feeling that Jason liked Piper.

We said our goodbyes and Jason and I walked into our new apartment. As we checked it out I turned to Jason with a sly grin,

"So looks like somebody has developed a liking toward a certain brown haired girl."

Jason blushed, "Shut up, like you weren't drooling over Annabeth."

"I was not drooling," I defended.

Jason smirked, "Yeah right, lets just get our stuff.

-LINEBREAK-

Just as we finished moving in the last of our stuff the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Annabeth standing there.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied dazed.

"Um, could you help us out. We need to move in the couch and I'm not 'allowed' to lift anything that heavy." she said rolling her eyes at allowed.

"What do you mean 'allowed'" I asked confused.

"Well Piper won't let me. I hurt my arm a while back, it's healed now but Piper still won't let me do anything. It's not even that heavy!" she exclaimed at the end.

"Oh," I said just cause I didn't know what else to say.

"So...will you help," she asked again.

"Oh yeah, of course," I said mentally smacking myself for not answering earlier.

Annabeth and I walked down to where a truck was parked, a sofa was in the back. I picked up one end and Annabeth the other, even after I protested.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Honestly I think she just said that because she wanted to see Jason, but I foiled that little plan by asking you," she said triumphantly.

"Wait, Piper likes Jason?" I asked very much surprised.

Annabeth looked like she just noticed what she had said. Then she shrugged.

"Well if it helps, I think Jason likes her back."

We stopped talking as we got to the elevator.

"Really?" Annabeth said after we had gotten on.

I shrugged, "Well it seems like it."

Annabeth nodded, "I can see it."

We hauled the sofa into the room, surprisingly Jason was there too.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He blushed a bit but responded, "I was looking for you, thanks for telling me and leaving the door wide open."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Percy, I think there was this other thing I needed to grab, "Annabeth said suddenly. She grabbed my hands and led me out, "so we're just gonna go get that…." she trailed off as we exited the apartment.

"What?" I asked her confused again.

She shook her head at me, "They were obviously talking, we should give them some space."

"But, how-" I started but got cut off.

"I know Piper. She wants to get to know him better and asses him." Annabeth finished.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

She paused thinking. And idea made it's way to my head.

"Hey want to grab some coffee?" I asked a little tentatively.

Annabeth looked surprised but consented.

-LINEBREAK-

"That is so funny!" Annabeth said laughing hard.

"For you, but for me it was a nightmare," I complained but I had a smile on my face.

"Haha! I can't believe you would do that," Annabeth said still laughing.

"Hey! Come on! I'm regretting telling you now," I pouted.

"I'm sorry," she said sweetly as she smiled up at me. Oh god, how do you resist that. We were walking around the area with our coffees in hand. A sudden just of wind hit and Annabeth shivered. It was nearing dusk and the weather was getting colder. I checked the time. Oh my god, how long had we been out here. It had been a couple hours and I had already got some missed calls by Jason. Annabeth checked her phone as well,

"Oh wow, we have been out a while."

"Yeah, we should get going," I agreed, Another burst of wind made her shiver, and now I was wishing I had a jacket to offer her. The next gust made me shiver too. It was getting more windy and cold by the minute. I gestured for Annabeth to come closer to me and when she did I wrapped an arm around her and we huddled as we walked.

-LINEBREAK-

Entering the building was like walking into an oven I immediately felt the relief. We got in the elevator and I noticed I still had my arm around her and we were still slightly huddled together despite the fact we were in a heated building. Annabeth's head was slightly on my shoulder, and she looked tired. I dropped her in front ig her apartment.

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime," I offered.

She smiled in response, "Yeah I'd like that."

Her response was enough to plaster a small smile on my face that even Jason didn't remove by yelling at me.

-LINEBREAK-

"You have everything?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, let me just grab this last…" Annabeth reached over to grab it but I picked it up before her.

"I got it."

"Percy, I am completely capable of getting that myself," she said stomping her foot.

"I know babe," I said walking up the stairs.

"Then why won't you let me help you?" she questioned accusingly. It was true the only thing she had carried was her bad and a few other light items.

"Because it's better for you not to strain yoursel-"

"Percy I won't be straining myself. You sound like Piper"

"Did you tell her?"

Annabeth nodded, "She would not shut up when she found out yesterday, and Jason was-" she stopped.

"Wait!" she accused, "You are distracting me. Anyway what I'm saying is that I'm pregnant, it's not like I broke an arm."

"I know, but just let me care for you." I said putting down the boxes and walking towards my wife.

She shook her head at me, "You won't take no for an answer will you."

I shook my head smiling. She rolled her eyes as she leaned over and kissed me.

"Okay then, my dear hero. Now go put together the crib."

**A/N: Well how was it? Okay I know this wasn't that good but please tell me it was at least decent... anyway Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	22. Baseball

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, after a long time, I know I'm bad. Please forgive me. Anyway here is the next chapter...hope it's good enough.**

**A shout out and thanks to Tweets N Sweets for the prompt! Hope you like it!**

**Also check out my other story "Wait! What?" if you can!**

**Here goes nothing:**

I walked into the cool air conditioned room that was facing the stadium. And although I might not be a huge baseball fan, I had to admit that the box seats were the place to be. I, or my company and I, were here up in this great seats to watch a Yankees game. I like baseball and such, but I'm not that huge of a fan. Adding this to the fact that I was going to be surrounded by people older than me talking politics, did nothing to boost my enthusiasm. I'd rather be at home reading or out with my friends, but I had to be here. It was an honor to be invited to go with the rest of my company, it marked an achievement of respect for me, at such a young age, to be included.

I sighed and looked around, there were four or five of us in the room, and everyone was chatting amiably. Then the door opened and a man that demanded power walked in. He went over and shook hands with my boss. A minute later four more people came in as well. One caught my eye. Other than the fact that he was handsome with raven black hair and sea green eyes, he was the only one around my age.

My boss waved me over.

"Annabeth this is CEO of Poseidon Inc." I was a bit shocked but hid it well. I didn't know another company was going to be here.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said politely shaking his hand.

"Annabeth is one of our top architects," my boss explained with a smile.

I shook my head modestly.

Poseidon's eyes twinkled, "That is great to hear. I'm sure you're an excellent architect."

I smiled and after a few more words I left them. I looked around for the raven-haired man and found him by the dink table, looking at me. When our eyes met he looked away and blushed. I felt a light blush of my own on my face. I walked over.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"Hey," he responded with a smile back. So far so good, I thought to myself. He was even more handsome up close.

I paused not what else to say.

"So you're one of Athena's architects," he said casually, saving me from coming up with something.

"Yeah. I'm Annabeth Chase," I held out my hand.

"Percy Jackson," he said nodding then added, "I'm glad you're here, at least there is someone to talk to."

"We are in a room full of people, you could talk to any of them," I said smiling.

He looked at me in mock reproach, "Not what I meant, someone under the age of thirty. Plus you are much more beautiful than the rest."

I blushed at that and looked down.

"Thanks. So um you like baseball?" I asked still a little flushed.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I'm more of a swimming or basketball person though."

"Well the game is about to start," and with that we made our way to the seats sitting next to each other.

As the first inning started,we settled back more comfortably in our chairs and watched the game. The beginning was uneventful but the home team was in the lead by the third inning. The whole time though Percy and I talked. He made little funny comments about the whole game and some really bad jokes which were adorably funny.

"I was wondering why the baseball kept getting bigger...then it hit me!" he said with a smile. I started laughing, I don't know why. Maybe it was just him.

"That is so bad," I cried still laughing.

"Your laughing," he pointed out. I mock frowned at him. Then,

"Oh stop, in the name of glove!" I said stifling a laugh. Percy found it to be hilarious.

"See you're getting it," he said grinning widely.

We laughed a bit more. We got up to get more drinks in the middle of it and when we came back, I couldn't help but notice Percy was closer to me. His arm was right next to mine on the armrest and our hands brushed more than once. Not that I minded.

The last inning, things got more interesting. The teams were almost tied. The Yankees had all the bases full with someone up to bat.

"He needs to get at least a triple," Percy murmured watching the game intently. The pitcher swung and...hit a triple. The Yankees had won! I jumped up with the rest of the people in the room and cheered. Percy turned and hugged me. I froze for a moment but hugged him back. I loved the feeling and missed it when we broke apart.

We looked at each other a little awkwardly. Our moment was cut short by the rest of our co-workers. I had forgotten that they were with us for a moment.

We finally broke away and went down to the parking lot. On the way however we came across one of the other team's players. I remembered his name being Luke Castellen or something.

"Hi! I suppose you want autographs," he said brightly.

"Sure, that'd be great," I said politely.

"Of course, now what is the name of the pretty lady," he said sliding up to my side with a piece of paper.

"Um, Annabeth," I said shyly.

"Beautiful name," he said as he signed elaborately on the paper. He handed it to me.

"And I'm sure you want a picture," he pulled me next to him an motioned for Percy to take a picture. Percy looked peeved, like really pissed, but he took the picture on his phone anyway.

"Well Annabeth, call me," Luke flirted and pointed to the paper as he walked away. I looked down to see a number.

Percy saw it to and frowned.

"Who does he think he is!" he exclaimed. "Just walks up to people and throws himself at them. He needs to learn when he is unwanted." Percy murmured the last part. I looked at him sweetly.

"Oh, was he unwanted," I asked innocently. Percy looked uncomfortable, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you going to actually call him?" he asked.

I decided to keep up the facade, "Maybe, why?"

"Um, well cause I'd rather have you call someone else."

"Really? Who?" I asked innocently. He moved closer to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Me," he breathed.

"Oh!" I said softly. He nodded.

"Well, I guess I have no choice," I teased.

He grinned back."You have a choice. I'm not forcing you,but..." he trailed off.

By then we had reached our cars. I smiled up at him.

"Mmm, I think I'll make the right decision," kissed him on the cheek. I was buzzing the whole way home. Baseball is my new favorite sport.

-LINEBREAK-

"Mom! Zoey took my baseball!" Zach shouted.

I sighed, "Zoey, give your brother back his baseball." I looked at her reproachfully and she handed her twin the ball.

As they ran of to play, I made my way to my room, reminded of old memories. I opened a drawer and took out my own baseball.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Percy! Let's go, we're gonna be late," I called out to him.

"Coming!" he rushed into the room a moment later. "Alright let's go."

We drove to the familiar stadium, and found our seats. This time they were not box seats however. We watched the game, cheering along with everyone else. At the end a ball made it's way to the stands. Percy, along with others stood up to catch it. Not surprisingly, Percy was the one to catch it. He handed it to me.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I took it from my boyfriend. I examined the ball. It was signed...wait, no to wasn't. There was writing on it though. I turned it so I could read it better.

'Annabeth, will you marry me?' Tears made their way to my eyes as I watched Percy get down on one knee.

"Yes," I whispered as I was overjoyed with happiness. Percy slid the ring on my finger and we leaned in and kissed. The crowd erupted in cheers behind us. I looked around and saw my face on the big screen, a kissing cam was aimed at us. I smiled at Percy and kissed him again, not caring who saw.

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I smiled at the baseball in my hand, with the writing still visible. Who knew baseball could be such a romantic sport.

**A/N: Well, how was it? Please review or PM me with feedback!**

**See ya! :)**


	23. Fashion Show

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter! And for all of you who have given me promts I have not forgot about them, they will be written on, I just have this format/plan I'm trying to follow, but I will write on whatever you have sent me!**

**Presenting:**

"What am I doing here?" I asked my friend Thalia.

"I told you already we are here to support my friend so let's go," she tugged on my sleeve.

"But...it's a fashion show!" I exclaimed a little horrified.

"Yes I'm aware, not get moving," she shoved me into the huge room with a runway set up. We sat down and I scowled at her.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked wondering how I got the bad luck.

She shrugged, "I needed a ride, my car's getting repaired. You know this."

"Seriously Thals! I could've just dropped you!"

She nodded, "You could have, but this is way better."

I glared at her, then sighed as the music began and the announcer started talking. This was going to be a long afternoon.

-LINEBREAK-

I watched as model after model walked down the runway every time wearing some different outfit. I'll admit that some of the girls were pretty, but most just seemed snobby. I was half-watching half checking my phone when something caught my eye.

A tall, slim model with blonde curly hair and dazzling grey eyes walked to the runway. This had to be the first time she had come on in the show so far. She was wearing some casual clothes, modeling some greek sandals or something with shorts and some designer top. She looked stunning.

Beside me Thalia clapped loudly, "That's my friend," she hissed, "clap now!" I did as told. As the girl paused to strike a pose her eyes surveyed the scene. Her eyes landed on Thalia and she smiled a little more. Before she turned around however, her intense gaze caught mine for a few seconds. She was hands down the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Suddenly the fashion show didn't seem so bad.

-LINEBREAK-

Thalia's friend showed up a lot more on the runway after that. One modeling a pretty periwinkle blue dress, and another sea green one. She wore a lot of other things which I didn't remember. I was a bit distracted by her to pay attention to the clothing. After the show was over Thalia went to go find her friend. It turned out that she was waiting for us by the door. She had changed to jean shorts and a T-shirt, yet she still managed to look great.

"Annabeth!" Thalia cried as she ran up to hug her friend.

"Hey Thals! Thanks for coming!" the girl-Annabeth said.

"Oh, Annabeth this is Percy. Percy this is Annabeth," Thalia introduced.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Same, you did a great job, by the way." I said smiling back.

"It was nothing," she said modestly, blushing a bit.

"Well you were the best one out there," I said truthfully.

"Thanks," she said smiling with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Alright love birds," Thalia announced, she had been watching the conversation intently, "Let's get ice cream!"

"Thalia!" we both exclaimed blushing.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"We just met!" Annabeth said indignantly

"I want ice cream," I added. Both girls turned to me, Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Great let's go!" and with that Thalia dragged us off.

-LINEBREAK-

"Strawberry."

"Blueberry."

"Strawberry."

"Blueberry."

"Honestly who has ever heard of blueberry ice cream before," Annabeth asked exasperated.

"Exactly! That's why it's so special. Plus blue is my favorite color." I answered.

"Well, of course. That explains everything," Annabeth said rolling her eyes, but with a smile on her face.

"Thank you!" I said proudly, puffing out my chest a bit.

She laughed once again, I found her laugh really cute. Or maybe it was just her.

Thalia just shook her head at us.

-LINEBREAK-

Annabeth had two more shows over the next week or so and Thalia forced me to every one of them. And although I resisted like always, I secretly loved the fact that I could see Annabeth so often. We kinda got close too, Annabeth and I, we always went out for ice cream after and hung out a bit. So this time was no different. We found Annabeth after the show, and saw she was talking to another model.

"The grande finale is coming up soon, all the top modeling agencies are going to be there. I can't wait, I'm sure to get in. And you, "the girl paused and looked her up and down, "well don't worry I'm sure someone will accept you."

Annabeth's eyes flashed in anger but she kept it in check, "Thanks for your concern, but I think I'll be fine."

The girl's fake smile turned into a sneer, "Please, you need all the help you can get. You know how hard it is to be accepted in one of those modeling agencies. You need to be way better than," she paused looking at Annabeth with a disgusted face, "that."

And now I was enraged How dare she talk to Annabeth like that! Annabeth was easily the most beautiful model out of all of them! Who did this girl think she was, she wasn't even pretty! Thalia who was beside me was also glowering in anger.

"Who do you think you think you are you -" The end of her sentence was cut off by Annabeth who pulled her back.

"Come on Thals, she's not worth it."

I joined the conversation then, "You're right Annabeth. People like that are never worth it." I took her hand and moved her away.

"Who are you?" the other girl asked eyeing me up and down.

"Not your concern," I said indifferently pulling Annabeth with me.

"Please you could do way better than her," the girl called out. That did it.

"Actually I can't. There is not a single girl better than Annabeth, got that. Out of all the models here, she is clearly the best and you obviously need to get that over your head," I snarled at her and walked out pulling Annabeth with me.

"Percy, you didn't need to do that," Annabeth said quietly when we were far away.

"What do you mean? That girl was being such a -"

"Percy," Annabeth admonished.

"But he's right Annabeth, she was such a jerk," Thalia said.

"That's normal guys, she says that to me almost everyday. I don't let it affect me."

"What! How dare she!" I exclaimed engaged again. "She is going to regr-"

"Percy," Annabeth said pulling me back. The contact made me stop.

"Percy just leave it," Annabeth said putting a hand on my chest. If I could think straight, I would argue with her but at this point I really couldn't bring myself to do that.

There was a silence and Thalia looked between us,

"Right, so I'm just gonna go now..." she trailed off awkwardly and backed away. I didn't really pay attention.

Once Annabeth saw that I wasn't going to do anything rash, she removed her hand. I missed the warmth.

"Why would she say that though?" I asked a little confused.

"I don't know. I mean I guess that's how she is. She is going to be confident about this because she is good enough to get in so-"

This time I cut off Annabeth, "What do you mean she is good enough? Annabeth you seriously believe she is going to beat you."

Annabeth just shrugged slightly.

"Listen Annabeth, you are the best model out there. I have seen every show and every time you are the only one that manages to take my breath away. You are ten times more beautiful than her and if anyone's needs to worry about the modeling agencies accepting them it's her not you." I ended my tirade.

Annabeth looked down and blushed. She mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" I asked.

She just shook her head and looked down.

"Tell me Annabeth,"

She looked up, "You really mean it?" she asked quietly.

"God Annabeth, yes. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." I said staring right into her eyes. She blushed again. We drew closer to each other.

She leaned in, "Thanks," she whispered right before she kissed me.

-LINEBREAK-

"I knew it!" I cried. "I knew it! Do I get something! I was right!"

Annabeth laughed, "Okay, okay you were right!"

"I was, now do I get a reward?" I asked hopefully.

Annabeth smiled and leaned closer, and gave me a kiss...on the cheek.

"Hey no fair!" I pouted. She laughed again

"Ugh, your lovey-doveyness burns." Thalia cried but she had a smile on her face. "Great job Annabeth! Congratulations! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Thals," Annabeth said hugging her.

"That's nice, now give me back my girlfriend," I joked bringing Annabeth back towards me and wrapping my arms around her.

Annabeth laughed and smacked me.

"Um, congratulations for getting into Aphrodite's Modeling Agency," a stiff voice said.

We turned and saw the girl who had been dissing Annabeth earlier, Drew I think her name was.

"Thanks Drew," Annabeth said sweetly. Drew glared at her then turned around and stalked away to models' manager. The manager, who was a nice girl named Piper had obviously forced Drew to come and congratulate Annabeth.

We laughed as she left.

Thalia turned to us, "So, ice cream?"

"Yes!" we responded,

"Strawberry"

"Blueberry."

"We've been over this!" Annabeth said smiling.

I leaned over and took a bite out of her ice cream, "Hmm, not bad."

"Hey!" she said then took some of mine.

I pouted. "Not bad," she said quoting me.

"Of course it's, special," I said.

"Just like you," she teased, but here eyes were sincere.

"No just like you," I said matter of factly.

"Guys, I'm still here!" Thalia said.

"We know," I responded, "We just choose to ignore that."

Annabeth smacked me again. Thalia laughed and I smiled. I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms and smiled even wider. How did I get a girl like this? She was amazing. As she talked with Thalia about who knows what I kissed her forehead. We might be celebrating her victory, but I couldn't help but think the victory was more mine.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review with feedback! :)**

**See ya! :)**


End file.
